A Perfect Slave
by 123Ekaterina
Summary: Alyssa Atkins did not know that magic existed, nor that she was a mutant, but Voldemort seemed to be more than pleased to use her abilities for his own and his most trustful followers' sexual pleasures. Voldemort/OC. Draco Malfoy/OC.
1. The Dark Lord and a Mutant

**The idea just came up to me. I decided to mix up X-men and Harry Potter together, only I took a little bit unique approach on the whole story. The story is about Alyssa Atkins, a 16 year old girl, finally discovering that she is a mutant! Voldemort decides to celebrate Dumbledore's death, and orders Lucius to bring some muggles for fun and torture. Look and find out what will happen when the dark Lord discovers Alyssa's secret talent. Oh, he's gonna use it, he's gonna use it for good! **

Chapter 1: The Dark Lord and a Mutant

Dim moonlight stroked my face as I slowly entered the sense of consciousness. Blur images of tree branches, lane, and an iron gate quickly passed my eyes. I felt tired and sleepy. I didn't think I had the strength to walk; my legs were numb, I couldn't feel a thing, but yet I was somehow approaching the dark outline of a manor. As I raised my head to take a better look at the magnificent building, I suddenly became aware of two iron grips on my arms. They were dragging me towards the gate paying no attention to me. I felt like a plastic doll being pulled by a reckless child; knees brushing against the ground, a burning tingle already surrounding the fronts of my legs, even though I was wearing jeans. I wondered for how long I've been carelessly dragged like this. The second thing that entered my mind was "why am I even being dragged?" "What did I do?" and "What's gonna happen to me?" quickly became known to my frightened state of mind, causing a knot to build up in my throat.

I looked at my right arm and noticed a completely unfamiliar to me hand, keeping me in one place, pale fingers digging into the fabric of my white long sleeves shirt. I heard a moan not even three feet away from me. My head automatically turned to the sound's direction, and I froze (well, I would have frozen if the two hands weren't still dragging me). My sister – usually strong, cheerful, and energetic – looked fragile and defeated. Her head lifelessly hang between her shoulders as the dark figure roughly pulled her body. It wore a long black … robe, with long pointy cap and creepy skeleton mask. First I thought it was a member of the KKK or something, but after remembering that KKK's wore _white_ cloaks I immediately threw the idea out of my head.

The moan I heard just seconds ago disturbed the silence once again. "Shut up, you stupid muggle!" a female's voice roared right before I heard a slap. I gasped seeing my mother cry out in pain; her face had a fresh scratch on the left cheek stained with blood, probably caused by a ring.

"Mom?" I uttered completely forgetting about two powerful hands still dragging me towards the dark mansion. It looked completely consumed by darkness, and not because it was the middle of a night and the only source of light was the thin crescent of a moon, but because it held this dark aura, as if it was haunted by a very evil spirit. The mansion was surrounded by midnight garden, and through continuous footsteps I heard what seemed to be water, perhaps a fountain.

As soon as I called for my mother, the pale hand on my right arm tightened its grip, further digging its sharp nails into my skin. I hissed. The figure stopped and let go of my right side; the person on the left still held on to me but stopped walking so I was kneeling on the ground now, since I still had no strength to support myself. I looked up at the tall dark shadow before me. It had the same black robe, a long cap, and a mask as all the others. I couldn't make up the face, nor its approximate shape, but I was seventy percent sure that the figure was a male, a tall, wide shouldered man.

He looked down at me for what seemed to be forever, but of course it was only a few seconds. Suddenly the man stepped closer to me, his hand stretching itself in my direction, into my face. I flinched and tried to break away, but the other person, holding my left arm, forced me to stay down on the ground.

"No! Don't hurt her!" I heard my mother yell trying to free herself, but the woman that slapped her before only slapped her again, making my mom cry more than she did before. She was on the ground now too beneath other two figures, including the woman and what seemed to be another male. My sister's unconscious body came into my eyesight; another figure was holding her, a male as well.

The wide shouldered man stepped even closer to me, being only a foot away. He cupped my chin roughly into his pale hand and turned my face side to side as if examining my features. I was scared. I didn't not know what he wanted from me, and I dared not to look directly into his creepy mask nor to make a sound.

"What is it now, Lucius?" the woman who slapped my mom cried out in annoyance. She took off her long pointy cap and her mask, and I could see her bushy curly hair in the corner of my eyes. As soon as I turned my head to examine the woman's creepy crazy outlook, the man named Lucius swung my face around to meet his.

"Yes, the Dark Lord would be pleased," I heard his dark silky voice behind the skeleton mask. "Black hair, orange eyes, pale skin, slender young body…" the man broke off and lowered his masked face to the lower part of my body. I couldn't help but feel disgust, and fear ran through me. I hoped with all my heart that he and this "Dark Lord" wouldn't do anything perverted to me.

Lucius let go of my face and pushed my massy loose braids back. He trailed the back of his long pale fingers against the sensitive skin of my neck. I shivered and flinched from his touch.

"Come on, Malfoy! The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased if _we're late_!" the man holding my sister uttered; she was still unconscious.

"Relax, Dolohov, the manor is right there, though you're right. We should hurry. Don't want to keep the Lord waiting," replied the man named Lucius. He grabbed my right arm again and gestured for everyone to start walking.

I was dragged once again more roughly than before. My mom was still sobbing and looking in my direction, my big sister was still passed out, and I had no idea who the men in black robes were. I didn't know why and how I got in the situation like this.

The gates of the manor looked still and dull. We stopped, and each of our captors raised and disrobed their left arms showing some sort of tattoo. The gates opened, and I was forced to move forward, my knees scratching against the gravel, painfully opening the wounds. We approached the front door and it opened by itself almost like in the supermarket.

Who are this people? What do they want from us? Only now the images from last night—or the night before, I really did not know for how long I was out—appeared in my mind. My family -- mom, dad, and Veronica, my big sister—was just ready to go to bed after my sister's small-family-birthday govering. Then we all heard an explosion which set our house on fire. Dad had a gun and wounded one of the masked intruders; now focusing my mind on that night I remember that it was a woman. My heart skipped a beat… That bitch killed my father! She killed him! I don't know how, she just pointed something at him and yelled two strange words in anger, and then my father lay dead on the floor. I'll never forget this moment. I tried to run to him, beg for him to wake up, but his face was still, and his eyes held complete nothingness in them. The next thing I could remember was that I wasn't able to move an inch. Then by some invisible force I was dragged outside my house, as I am being dragged right now, and I heard clearly "Stupify" and "Mobilicorpus." Those were my last memories. What these two words mean I have no idea, but I passed out after I heard them.

Everyone stepped inside the mansion. The hallway was large with a magnificent carpet covering most of the floor. The place was dimly lit and had many portraits on its walls. The pictures seemed to be… moving? I stared in shock, my mouth open, and eyes wide. The people were watching us, especially me, my sister, and my mom, who now stopped sobbing. I noticed a man in long green robes, white hair, and pointy nose on the wall, staring down at me, snorting and looking at me with disgust. I didn't know what was his problem, so I just looked somewhere else. "Stupid, filthy muggles," I heard the portrait say. I was more than shocked now, no, I was terrified. I had no idea what was going on. _The pictures could talk!_ What the hell? This must be a trick.

The man named Lucius strode, throwing me near a heavy wooden door leading into some other room. Everyone removed their masks and long pointy caps as if given a command. Now I could clearly see my captors. Lucius had long – and I mean _long_—blond, no, almost _white_ hair, dark eyebrows, pointy face, and eagle-like nose. His skin was pale and would've held the sign of perfection if it wasn't for dark circles under his eyes. The only woman in the creepy "gang" was the most terrifying of all. She had long bushy curly hair, black eyes, sickly pale skin, long sharp nails, and "ready-to-kill" face. The man who still held my sister – I believe he was called Dolohov before – looked middle-aged, somewhere around forty maybe more. His black hair was messy pass his shoulders, and he tried to comb them with his fingers. He was staring in my direction; brown eyes on me, evil smirk appearing on his face, making me shudder from fear. His nose was long and pointy, and his facial hair appeared only on his manly chin and of course eyebrows. Then there were two other men that looked extremely alike. They both had dark brown-red hair, bushy eyebrows, straight noses, curly hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. I thought they were brothers or something. One of them was gripping my arm not even looking down at me, while another roughly pulled my mom on her knees groaning at her in pure annoyance and anger.

Lucius hesitated for some moment in front of the wooden door, but finally turned the bronze handle. The large, what seemed to be, ball-room was full of people in robes as well, mostly green and silver colored. Some were dancing the waltz, others were chatting with each other, and some were laughing. Everyone seemed to stop when they finally noticed our presence. I felt as if we weren't' welcome or something.

"Well, well, well, Lucius. What do you have for me here?" I heard a cold voice coming from the other end of the room. I was kneeling on the floor in front of all people, but not because I wasn't strong enough to stand up, no… because Lucius pushed me down and dug his fingers inside my shoulder; I didn't even try to fight, knowing that it was useless to resist. I looked up to find a throne-like sit, and there… oh, god! The man looked…. Horrible! Completely terrifying! His skin was even paler than Lucius's, I mean, he looked like corpse! The shape of his eyes weren't human! They were wide and red; even from a distance I could see he did not have a nose, he was bold, and creepy looking. I shuddered from fear as he turned his head in my direction, and I immediately looked at the floor, trying my best to avoid the stare of the red eyes.

"Muggles, Milord, as you ordered," replied Lucius bowing his head to the man—if you even can call the pale creature a man-- on the "throne." There was silence in the room, quite uncomfortable one, I believe. I turned my head to look at my mother still keeping my head low. She too noticed the ugly white monster across the room and looked terrified. Her usually soft brown eyes now held fear in them, complete despair and shock. Her wavy short hair was a mass and she looked horrible; her make-up was all over her face, mascara mixed with trails of tears aging her even more. My sister seemed to be able to sit up on her own on the floor. Her blue eyes now wide open with shock, as she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes met mine, and I already knew that she was about to speak, but I quickly gestured to stay quiet and unnoticeable.

"I asked for four, Lucius, and you brought only three," the "Lord" finally spoke, hint of anger in his voice. There was silence; Lucius looked as if he was ready for something terrible to happen.

"I killed the fourth one, Milord. He tried to fight back, actually wounding me, and I ended up murdering him to satisfy my anger," the crazy looking woman who stood near my mom spoke, bowing before her lord. I quickly understood that she was talking about my dad. I sent her an angry look when she wasn't looking and continued staring at her back, while she walked a little closer to the pale's man direction. And what is all this "muggle" crap? What the hell is that supposed to mean? "I couldn't control myself, Milord, I just couldn't believe that a muggle would actually…" she proceeded but was cut off by a white hand raised in the air.

"Bellatrix, I cannot believe you let your guard down and allowed a filthy muggle wound you! A non-magical being hurt you! Shame, Bella. And you call yourself a Death Eater!" the lord held some sort of amusement in his deep cold voice. I think he enjoyed making… Bella-- or whatever her name is—uncomfortable. Waite… Did he say "non-magical being?" Magic? Are you serious? Maybe they call some sort of drug this way, because I could clearly see some of the people in the room had pale faces and very thin bodies. They were definitely on drugs. And what's up with the "Death Eater" name? Is this some sort of club? Like KKK or something. Maybe they were prejudiced against… well, I don't know… Bulgarians? Because my mom's parents were Bulgarians and they migrated to England long before my mom was even born, so… We kind of look like Bulgarians.

Bellatrix said nothing to her lord, and he gestured for her to step aside; she obeyed without a question. The pale humanlike creature looked in my direction again, and once again I looked at the floor. Lucius was still standing beside me, but his grip on my shoulder was even tighter now, hurting me more and more; I knew I would get bruises there for sure. The only people standing beside me, my mom, and my sister were one of the two brothers, who kept my mother to the floor, the man named Dolohov, and of course Lucius; others seemed to blend in with the crowd in the large room.

Suddenly, "The Lord" stood up and walked in my direction, holding in his hand what seemed to be a stick, the same one that bitch had when she killed my dad! I immediately became aware that the man was gonna hurt me and my family, and I felt a wave of fear run through me, my heart beating thousand beats a minute. My knees shook on the floor, and I set on the back of my snickers, putting my hands on the ground for support.

The Lord stopped like five meters away from us, pointing the stick at us. I prepared to die just like my father, and closed my eyes tears starting to appear at the thought of never seeing my loved ones ever again. When nothing happened, I opened my left eye to peek at what was happening. The Lord seemed to be amused looking into my face. I couldn't understand why, so I sent him a questioning look.

"Tell me, muggle, do you know who I am?" the pale freak uttered in cold voice. Lucius immediately stepped aside letting go of my hurt shoulder. I figured the lord was talking to me, so I looked up and answered a soft "no."

"And yet you fear me," the tall, pale man replied smirking evilly and then suddenly frowning, "You should."

The man turned to everybody else in the room. "This celebration tonight, my loyal followers, represents our final defeat of Dumbledore. Let us then enjoy our party by torturing and killing this disgraceful filth! For muggles do not deserve to live." The people in the room seem to smile and agree nodding their heads in admiration to their "lord."

"And now, I will give the honor to my most trustful follower to do whatever he pleases with this filth," uttered the red-eyed man, who actually looked like a snake. I can't believe I was being called filth! "Severus, come here."

A man in black robes strode to his lord and bowed his head. He looked at my mother first who was completely terrified when she heard that all three of us were about to be tortured. It brought tears to my eyes just to see her helpless hurt look, the look of pure despair.

Man named Severus only nodded in his lord's direction and raised a stick, which from closer look seemed to be… a wand? No, only witches had wands or some other magical fairies in fairytales. But it looked exactly like from my childhood books.

The "wand" was pointed at my mom, who started crying once again. "Crucio," Severus said very calmly. The red lighting came out of the end of his "wand" and hit my mother in the chest. She fell to the floor screaming and squirming, her arms and legs shaking; she looked completely in pain.

"Mom!" I cried out and was ready to stand by her side, but the same red lighting coming out of the lord's "wand" caught my attention. I was prepared to be in pain too, but nothing happened. I heard Veronica's cry, echoing the entire room. She was on the cold floor too squirming, and crying. I couldn't help but sob seeing the rest of my family like this. I didn't know whom to come to, my mother or my sister. I set numb not knowing what to do or how to act. Anger, despair, sadness, and fear ran through me at once, and I couldn't hold in loud "Stop it! Stop hurting them!" But nothing happened.

"I want you to watch, you filthy muggle! Watch as your loved ones are tortured and killed!" the lord yelled smirking, evil sadistic look in his eyes. I cried like never before. I begged for him to stop, told him that I would do anything to keep my family alive, but he only said that since I was "a dirty stinking muggle" I had no uses for him, just cheep "sadistic entertainment."

The man named Severus seemed to be done with my mother; she was still shaking on the floor, breathing heavily. The Lord stopped his torturing as well, pointing his "wand" at me now. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that it was my turn to experience the awful pain; at least my family was safe now. I shot my eyes again prepared for the red lighting to come, but instead I felt myself crawl closer to the lord's feet. I couldn't stop myself; I didn't know why I was moving, but maybe it had to do with the pale snake-like man pointing his "wand" at me.

I was forced to look up at the man standing before me. He placed his "wand" under my chin digging its end deep into my skin. I was shaking with fear as the red eyes locked with mine; they dived into my mind and my sole, I almost felt naked before him.

"Do you know what this is, muggle?" the Lord uttered showing me his "wand" and flipping it between his long pale fingers.

"A wand?" I took a guess trying to break the eye contact with the sneak-like man, but some force was holding me in place and I couldn't move a bit, not even with my eyes. The man looked a little surprised but quickly smirked at me amused even more.

"Yes, a wand. Do you know what it makes _me_?" he proceeded maliciously looking at me. I didn't want to be near this man; there was something very strange about him, something in the look of his eye that just made me uncontrollably shudder with fear. I decided once again to take a guess. Well, since only magical creatures had wands, then he is a … "Wizard?" I replied looking the lord straight in the eyes. His smile widened.

"Yes, a wizard. I can make you cry out in pain, just like I made your family. I can kill them with only a wave of my wand, control their dead bodies, oh, I can make so many great things with just this piece of wood," he pointed the wand at me again, its end digging into my left cheek. "You wonna see?" The lord moved his wand in my mom's direction and cried out "Avada Kadavra!"

A shock ran through me, as the green light struck my mom's chest. She was still and … dead. Just like my father. "NOOOO!" I burst crying crawling to the dead body. I held my mom's hand in mine saying "please, wake up, please, wake up," just like before with my dad, but I knew this time she was dead. Tears blinded my vision; I could not see anything anymore. I brushed my mom's still worm hand against my cheek saying my last "I love you, mom," before I started crying again, and yelling "You, bastard!" at the pale man, who just smiled at me enjoying every second of my sorrow.

At this point I did not know what I was feeling. Hate, rage, love, fear, despair, sorrow, and hope were all inside of me. I have never felt anything like this. I needed to let everything out because I knew if I didn't I would just burst like a swollen balloon, and so I let my every emotion out at the same time. I felt as if a part of me was gone, I yelled and screamed and punched the floor with my fists thinking that by expressing everything that I felt would somehow help me. As more and more emotions came, the more I felt that something was leaving me, as if someone was tearing a small part of my soul from my body. I do not know for how long I continued to punch the floor and cry in hate, rage, and despair, but I eventually stopped. I looked up at the red-eyed man, almost telling him to kill me too, because I did not want to live anymore. I knew he would kill me, I just knew it!

But he seemed stunned as everybody else in the large room. He was shocked and he looked at me in disbelieve. It took me a while to notice… seven duplications of myself standing on my right and left, almost protecting me and ready to fight back. What the…? How? I looked closely, thinking it was a trick, but it wasn't. Each girl had the same clothes, hair, face, and body as I did. It was unbelievable.

Each one of the girls looked the same and different. One had a look of pure hatred towards the pale lord; another was scared and hiding behind the angry clone. There were total of seven of them and, looking closely at each of the girls, I recognized every emotion I felt just seconds ago. One was protectively standing by my side, as if devoted to protect me till death; I assumed she must have been "Love." Another was crying, muttering "We're all gonna die," and holding on another me, who only soothed her, saying "It's gonna be okay." I recognized "Hope" and "Despair." "Fear" and "Hate" stood closely together. "Hate" looked as if she was ready to kill everybody in the room, especially the pail lord. "Fear" was just standing behind her. There were only two who mostly stood out: "Rage" and "Sorrow." "Rage" was growling at the pale snake-man. She was red-faced and crazy, maybe even crazier than that ugly witch Bellatrix. I was more scared of her than of the pale lord himself! "Sorrow" had a cry of hysteria. She did not stay by my side; instead she kneeled before my mom and my sister crying in inner pain and, well, sorrow.

I did not understand what was going on. The lord seemed puzzled, but soon enough he smiled maliciously at me and turned around to the shocked crowd of people. He eyed many of them and stopped his gaze at pale scared Lucius.

"Isn't this interesting, Lucius?" the Lord coolly uttered smiling at his follower, "You have finally pleased me. What you've brought me here is a 'perfect slave.'"

My eyes widened. A what?! A perfect slave?! _A slave?!_ "Rage" and "Hate" looked completely disgusted muttering something like "stupid perve" or "stupid boldie." I just wished that they would shut up; I didn't want to anger the pale freak – only God knew what this creature was capable of in his fury.

"Milord?" replied Lucius looking quite shocked himself, "Do you really believe that this muggle… _muggles _could be…"

"Are questioning my authority, Lucius?" the Lord cut of the blond man with the wave of his hand. Lucius instantly became quiet and nervous.

"No, Milord," he replied again ready for something bad to happen. I wondered if this Lord tortured his followers just the same as he tortured my family. The Lord turned to me and came closer. The circle of seven "me" got closer, but was instantly thrown aside with a wave of the pale man's wand. They were now lying on the floor frozen by the invisible force. I could feel no hate, nor fear, nor despair, nor hope, nor rage when the man approached me and roughly -- just like Lucius-- grabbed my face, examining and turning it side to side to take a better look. Red eyes stared into mine penetrating my soul, but I did not flinch this time. His face was close to mine and I could see that indeed the lord did not have a nose, just nose drills; he looked more like a snake even closer.

"Who are you? You're certainly not a muggle, nor a witch, or a squib. How do you possess such power? The power of the great wizards?" the Lord spoke quietly so only my sister, my clones, and I could hear him.

"I don't know," I answered boldly and truthfully. I honestly did not know how I "duplicated" myself. This whole thing just seemed to be a dream now. I mean, wizards, witches, magic, talking portraits, and now _this!_ I must be dreaming.

"You speak the truth," replied the Lord looking deeply into my eyes, "Perhaps you sister might know the answer." The man strode towards Veronica, a sense of panic ran through me, no, not fear, but panic; I did not know what he was about to do with her. The crowd seemed more than shocked, puzzled with their lord's behavior. I guess he doesn't usually act this way.

"No! Don't hurt her!" cried my "Fear." "If you even touch her, I swear you'll regret it!" yelled out my hate. "Rage" just growled and tried to break free from the "magical" bonds that held her, but all in vale.

"Tell me, muggle. I know you know what she is!" commanded the Lord sending a very familiar red light into my sister's chest. She cried out in pain again, but the torture continued for only few seconds.

"A mutant! She's a mutant!" cried out Veronica breathing heavily, her arms and legs shaking on the floor. My every "clone" looked puzzled and so did I. The Lord did not understand anything either; I didn't think he knew what mutant meant. It meant I was a freak! A monster with a mutated DNA.

"WHAT?! No! I'm not!" Panic ran through me and I experienced the same feeling of somebody ripping a part of my soul away from me. Before I could even blink another clone stood before me, a look of complete panic on its face. This couldn't be happening! No, I am not… no!

I was kneeling on the cold floor watching my sister breathe heavily. How did she know? How _could_ she even know? Silence was in the big room, except for continuous whispers between the crowd and Veronica's cries.

"Whatever the girl is, she will be very useful…" announced the Lord grabbing my face again and digging his long nails into sensitive skin near my ears, "As a slave!" The crowd started talking now; many were shocked and displeased, others --like the man named Dolohov who smirked evilly at me before we entered the ballroom—seemed to be very excited. A sex slave?

"Bring the girl into my bedroom. Her other 'selves' would be passed around my most trustful followers," I heard the pale Lord say as he let go of my face once again. I was forced to stand up. Lucius took me by my arm and dragged me out of the ballroom. "Alyssa! Alyssa!" I heard my sister cry out for me as the heavy wooden door closed behind me and the blond man.

"You're one lucky muggle, you little bitch!" he spat out and pushed me forward in front of him. Behind the walls I heard my sister cry out in agony, and then there was a complete silence. Tears blinded my eyes and I couldn't breathe. I almost knew that bastard killed her, just like my mother.

**The next chapter will possibly contain some sexual contact, so that is why the story is rated M. See ya next time, and enjoy the story. **


	2. The Dark Lord’s Slave

Chapter 2: "The Dark Lord's Slave."

Thousand things were going through Alyssa's mind: sex-slavery, her parent's death, tortures, wizards, magic, talking portraits, wands, but most of all the _Dark Lord_. What would he do to her? Would he torture the poor girl just like her sister? Would he use her to fulfill his sexual needs? If not, then what?

She was sitting in the Dark Lord's chambers on the sort rich carpet where Lucius left her, saying again that for the worthless muggle she ended up being very, very lucky or special. She guessed both.

What seemed to be a living room looked completely old fashioned to Alyssa, but she could not deny noticing it also being quite comfortable and classy. She assumed the Lord's favorite colors were green and silver, because almost every corner of the place was either myrtle or grey. The dark green settee with indescribable patterns was placed in the middle, surrounded by the fauteuils and footstools of the same kind. The room also seemed to be the library containing tall dark wooden shelves, filled with thick dusty books. The chambers had a lit fireplace and two more doors: one perhaps leading to the master bedroom, another to the bathroom. The girl had no interest in entering either of them.

Alyssa stood off the floor trying to regain her energy and made some attempts to walk. First several steps were the hardest since her legs were still numb, but supporting her weight on the edges of the old styled furniture she quickly recovered her focus. The Dark Lord did not come for some reason; it was already a half an hour since Alyssa was last thrown into the room by the blond man Lucius. Good. She didn't want that pale snakelike man to be anywhere near her.

All of the events in the ballroom did not leave Alyssa alone. She still saw and heard her mother and sister in pain, her father's dead body, and undeniably terrifying Lord, who for some reason spared her life. Of course, the girl's new "abilities" weren't forgotten either. She just couldn't figure out how on the world she duplicated herself, her every intense emotion of that moment, with precise details like clothing, hair style, and even the fake shape of her eyebrows. Alyssa wondered "if she could duplicate the clothes, then she could probably duplicate other things as well." She wanted to try out her powers on the books, but decided to do it some other time; she was very tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

Apart of all classy green furniture, Alyssa was interested in a big wooden desk filled with papers and candles. She could see feathers and a bottle of ink placed in the middle of it. What century do this people live at? She couldn't resist and peeked at the first paper she saw; it happened to be a newspaper… again with _moving_ pictures. It was called "Daily Prophet." The front page was covered by a picture of a very old man with half-crescent glasses, long hair and beard. The newspaper said that the old man died or more likely was murdered and that his name was Albus Dumbledore. She turned to the page of the article and started reading.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED

By Elphias Doge

"I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I had contracted dragon pox shortly before arriving at school, and while I was no longer contagious, my pockmarked visage and greenish hue did not encourage many to approach me. For this part, Albus had arrived at Hogwarts under the burden of unwanted notoriety. Scarcely a year previously of a savage and well-publicized attack upon three young Muggles…"

At this time Alyssa heard the door opening. Adrenalin rush ran through her, her heart beat two hundred times a minute, and her body trembled when she saw the pale face without a nose. The girl quickly stepped away from the wooden desk, cursing her curiosity. The Lord looked straight at her and then at his desk the girl was near just seconds ago. He seemed to notice the opened article of Dumbledore.

"You dare look through my possessions, slave?" his calm but very cool voice destroyed the silence in the room. Alyssa instantly knew that she did a big mistake. She lowered her head and answered with a soft whisper "I'm sorry, sir."

"What was that? You're _sorry?_" the Lord's red eyes dangerously looked into Alyssa's orange ones, and she swallowed nervously. "Kneel before me, slave!" this time the snakelike man raised his voice causing Alyssa to instantly jump from the sudden change of his voice. The girl obediently landed on her dried blood knees and slightly bowed her head at the pale man. He took one long step towards her and slapped her across her right cheek with the back of his hand. Alyssa was never hit like that before (she was actually never hit in her whole life). The burning sensation on her cheek made her yelp when the Dark Lord's cold flesh made contact with her pale soft skin. She covered the red spot already forming on her face and looked up at the Lord.

"Never even come close to my desk again," the man hissed in a threatening way, and Alyssa clearly got the massage. She didn't want to meet those angry red eyes and so she looked at the floor, observing snake like patterns on the carpet. Her continuous stares however ended when the man before her commanded "Look at me." She slowly raised her head and looked up. Those red eyes were penetrating her soul again sending chills down her spine, but the girl wasn't terrified of them as she was back in the ballroom; something has happened to her fear, she just didn't feel it anymore, but of course that did not stop her from wanting to avoid the Lord's stares.

"Do you know why you're here?" the man asked more coolly now. His face held no emotions and it made him look more like the dead emotionless body, like corpse.

"No, sir," Alyssa sincerely replied through she did had her assumptions.

"You're to call me your master, _nothing else_," the red eyes looked quite irritated but only for a second before they left Alyssa's eyes and traveled down the neck, towards the girl's covered breasts and waist, to her ripped blue jeans.

"Take off your clothes. I must examine you," he stated calmly now looking straight into Alyssa's eyes. She shot her eyebrows up in surprise, disgust already building up for the pale man before her. She did not move still shocked at the Lord's straightforwardness.

"Must I repeat myself, slave?" the Dark Lord questioned dangerously, irritation again building up in his red eyes. Alyssa hesitated for a moment, swallowed loudly, and pulled the ends of her long-sleeves T-shirt up, revealing her flat stomach and pink bra. She tossed the shirt aside and started working on her jeans, which just seconds later lay near the shirt as well. She was sitting on her butt now since it hurt to continuously brush her kneels against the rough green carpet. She looked up at her "master."

"Stand up," the cold voice interrupted the silence, and Alyssa obediently stood, hands nervously placed in front of her trying to cover up at least some of her body parts. "Turn around," another command came from the evil wizard. Alyssa cursed herself for wearing the kind of underwear that revealed her buttocks, but she slowly kept turning in a circle before the Lord, until she heard a cool "enough." The girl stood before her master, hands down trying to cover a little bit of her pink underwear.

"How old are you?" asked the Lord walking to the green settee and making himself comfortable but still keeping his eyes on the young teenager before him. She was very beautiful, no doubt about it; slender young body, curvy waist, and plump breasts hidden beneath the bra. Not to mention the orange eyes, long eyelashes, wavy dark brown hair, and plump pink lips. But the Dark Lord couldn't help but notice her sudden change of behavior towards him in the ballroom and now in his private chambers. She did not have a strong radiation of fear around her anymore, nor sorrow and despair. It was like she blocked them from him – but he knew it was impossible since she was not a witch—or maybe she did not feel them anymore. That quite intrigued the Lord.

Alyssa turned her body to face the pale creature and quietly answered "Sixteen… master." "Sixteen," repeated the Dark Lord playing with his wand in the right hand. Alyssa's gaze seemed to be fixed only on the wand now, sensing danger between her and the man. "So young and yet you're not a virgin," this was more of a statement than a question. Alyssa nervously looked at the man biting her lip in frustration. 'How does he know? Can he tell that by just looking at me?!' she thought.

There was a moment of silence before Alyssa understood that the Dark Lord waited for her to answer. "No, master. I am not a virgin." And thank God for that. It would have killed her to lose her purity to that corpse! Alyssa felt lucky for giving herself to her boyfriend Edward and not once. After discovering the pleasures of sex she seemed to be engaged in it quite often but only with Edward, the boy she loved the most, the boy who understood her without words, who excepted her passionate character, and most important of all… who loved her back with the same burning passion. Making love to Edward was never unpleasant; he always made sure Alyssa was satisfied, and in return she satisfied _him_. But now she did not know what to think of sex anymore since it would be completely against her will.

"Come, sit near my knees," the Dark Lord's voice seemed a little bit softer than before. Alyssa stepped closer to the settee, lowered her body before the robe covered knees, and placed herself between his legs, still sitting on the carpet. The girl never broke an eye contact with the pale monster. She got irritated at him for making her do what she didn't want to.

"How many partners did you have?" the Lord asked emotionlessly locking his gaze at Alyssa. She was shocked at his question. That is totally not his business!

"Just one, master," she replied trying to sound as less annoyed and insulted as possible.

"One? Just one?" the Dark Lord started laughing without humor. He was very amused watching the girl's expressions all this time. She tried with all her self-control to stop herself from saying something that might have angered him. He knew she just wanted to insult him and laughed at her, because she knew if she said something disrespectful, the Dark Lord would not be pleased with her.

The pale man finally stopped laughing. Alyssa patiently waited for him to continue, for the girl knew it would be rude to interrupt the "Lord's" little fun time. "Oh, let me guess. You _loved_ him, didn't you?" the Dark Lord mocked Alyssa and smiled maliciously at her, as her face hardened trying to conceal any sign of anger.

To make it even more unendurable for his slave, the pale snakelike man took the girl by her waist and placed her on his knee. Alyssa shivered when his cold fingers curled themselves around her ribs, so close to her breasts, just a half an inch more and they would be touching her plump chest. The Lord kept his large hands at the girl's waist as she uncomfortably set trying to avoid the Lord's stare. He got enough of the games, and wanted to get straight to business.

"Tell me what a mutant is," he commanded seriously, brushing Alyssa back with his cold pale hand. These movements only made the girl shiver even more; she felt frizzing. She didn't look at her master, but instead stared at an empty spot on the wall. She definitely did not want to talk about mutants, explain what was so different about them, and probably use stupid biology terms.

Alyssa sighed and looked down at her hands. "Mutants are people who possess special abilities, each different from one another." She paused and sighed again. "They are not really favored in most of the countries, especially England."

"What else?" coldly asked the Dark Lord seeing that the girl was pretty much done talking but he needed more information; it intrigued him, no, _she_ intrigued him. "All the mutants have superhuman abilities; some super strength, others telekinesis, super speed, or any other power," she continued now looking up at the Lord. "If you're thinking that I am a mutant or something of that sort, master, than you're quite mistaken." The pale man frowned completely disliking her tone of voice. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her body towards him, her back crushing into his hard chest, and her butt lending on the little space of settee between his legs. She was taken aback with surprise. The Dark Lord placed his pale lips near her ear as he huskily whispered to her "I never make mistakes, girl!" His breathe quickened, but slowed down in just seconds.

"I am not a mutant," Alyssa replied stubbornly. Somehow it made her angry that the pale man thought she was a mutated freak; she just could not bear being different, being a creep, a weirdo, an outsider.

"You dare to argue with _me_?" the Lord placed the end of his wand against the sensitive skin of the girl's stomach. His tone was very dangerously angry. Alyssa could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She never said anything in return. "Answer me, slave!" the Lord raised his voice roughly grabbing the girl by her neck and pulling her even closer to his face.

"How would you even know that I am a mutant?" yelped Alyssa getting angry herself. The Dark Lord unexpectedly threw her off of him, and she landed on the floor with her buttocks. The wand was pointed into her face and the girl instantly froze staring straight at its end.

"You must be punished for talking to your master this way," his cold voice echoed in the room, and Alyssa suddenly realized that she did a big mistake. Her heart skipped a beat as the man before her whispered "Crucio." An intense pain struck her in the forehead first, then it spread throughout her whole body. She screamed and squirmed on the floor. It felt as if fire completely consumed her, her entire flesh burning. The pain soon left her body, but uncontrollable spasms stayed; she was lying on her back near the Lord's feet breathing heavily and staring helplessly at the ceiling. So that is what her mother and sister felt before they died. Tears blinded her eyes as she thought of the sufferings of her loved ones.

"You killed them," Alyssa said with whatever energy she had left, "My mother and sister. They're all dead!" she screamed curling herself into a ball and sobbing.

"Your mother is dead – yes – but your sister is still alive," answered a high cold voice. This acted as a sudden cpr shot for Alyssa. She quickly grabbed the Lord's knees looking at him with some hope. "Oh, please, _please_, master! Let her live! Let my sister live! I'll do _anything_, I promise!" the girl begged with such passion and devotion towards her sister. It had taken the Dark Lord a little aback when she took his pale hand and kissed it several times, pleading and begging to spare the muggle. They both stared at each other for a moment; Dark Lord considering the girl's offer, and Alyssa patiently waiting for her master's answer.

"If that means you will come to me willingly, then yes; I will spare the muggle's life… For now," was his cold answer, but it was good enough for Alyssa to make her smile.

"Oh, thank you, master. You're most merciful!" she kissed the hem of his robes, glad that now her sister was alive; she would do anything to save Veronica. The Lord's face was emotionless as he watched the girl before him.

"Before I give your other selves away to my followers, I must test your ability to satisfy a man," Alyssa's eyes widened as she looked at his serious red ones. "Why don't you use that big mouth of yours?" This was more of a command. Alyssa's smile instantly fell and she hesitated a little, but suddenly thought of Veronica's life hanging on the line; she must do whatever was asked of her.

Alyssa had no idea how the robes worked, so she questionably looked at the Lord. He only stared back at her. "Master, I do not know how the wizardy robes work. Would you please show me?" she tried to speak as politely as she could. He maliciously smiled at her and pulled away his robes. 'So they work almost like a bath-robe,' she thought.

Alyssa's eyes widened at the sight before her. The man wore nothing underneath his black robes, _nothing._ His pale, bony thin body looked more like corpse to the girl now; it had no muscles on its abdominal, only skin and bones. Alyssa tried not to stare at the big member before her, not even aroused yet, lying between the man's thighs. She couldn't help but compare it to the size of Edward's; her boyfriend's length wasn't even near it.

Taking all the pride the girl held inside of her, putting it someplace else, and locking it behind the iron door, she trailed her fingers against the Lord's pale skin. He seemed completely calm as Alyssa's small hands explored his skinny body, mostly his shoulders, chest, and stomach. She tried to be gentle, knowing that soon enough she would have to make another move. Thinking all the time about saving Veronica's life, Alyssa placed herself on the Lord's lap kissing and sucking on his neck, trailing her tongue down to his chest. She hesitated for a moment, but then quickly placed her lips against the pale man's. The Lord parted his mouth slightly and the girl slipped her tongue in it. Oh, how awful he tasted, like death, like corpse! She tried to push these thoughts away as she again traveled her fingers around his body, pressing her breasts against his chest. The girl broke off the kiss and trailed her lips again to the man's collar bone. He never made any sounds, nor quickened his breath, nor were there any other signs to show that he was enjoying the attention Alyssa gave him. The only thing that seemed to show that the Dark Lord was in favor with Alyssa's moves was his erection; it was curved up near his torso, resting near his belly button.

Alyssa became slowly stroking the Lord's erection from head to base, and slipped her tongue in his mouth again. She gasped into his mouth as a strong hand held her head firmly not letting her go. It curled itself into a fist of hair urgently trying to keep control. The girl quickened her pace on the man's shaft, and the Lord broke off her lips from him, applying force to the girl's head, guiding it to his bottom area. Alyssa fell off the Lord's lap (due to all the force he placed upon her) landing on her butt, but still holding the man's erection in her hand. His eyes were cold and lustful, looking straight at her. "Your mouth, _now_!" he ordered. The girl was on a verge of crying, but she somehow managed to stop herself, reminding her inner self that she must be strong.

She wrapped her lips around the man's head and held him at the base of his shaft. The Lord held her hair tightly in his fist and started guiding her movements forcing her to take almost all of him in. She choked; he was just too big, his head hit her throat repeatedly and she felt like gagging. Alyssa felt horrible, like a symbol only of a sexual pleasure, fantasies, and shame.

The Dark Lord never made any sounds except for sharp breaths whenever the girl applied pleasure on him with her tongue. He held her by two hands controlling her every movement and speed. Alyssa almost hissed from pain as the master dug his nails into her skull, thrusting several times into her mouth deeper than before. The girl felt a hot burst of a salty bitter liquid going down her throat. She almost choked, but obediently swallowed the seed, cleaning up the other mass from the man's length. It was finally over and the man released the girl from his tight grip. She looked up at the pale snakelike wizard before her. His face held no emotions.

"Are you pleased with me, master?" Alyssa had a nerve to ask. Well, of course she needed to know if she was doing everything right for the future, so she not would disappoint him again.

"Not quite. You must always look me in the eyes, not close them imagining somebody else in my place," he answered coldly putting his robes over him. 'But how? How did he know? That's not possible!' screamed Alyssa in her head. 'So what if I imagined Edward instead of your nasty snake face, _so what?!_ It is my mind to control, _not yours_, you bastard!' She set on the floor glaring at him anger rising inside of her.

"And that is where you're wrong," he suddenly spoke. 'What?' she thought.

"I don't understand you, master," Alyssa answered sounding innocent. The Lord lean his elbows on his knees and looked closer at her, narrowing his eyes. A chill ran down her spine, making her shiver slightly.

"You keep that little polite tone of yours now, but in your mind you are cursing me. You think that you're still in control of your emotions and mind, but you're wrong. It is so easy to read you since you have no magic to block me, but even if you were a witch I would simply overpower you. I am Lord Voldemort –the greatest wizard in the history of magic, and you're just a worthless little whore." Voldemort kept his voice calm this whole time. Alyssa nervously swallowed. 'Crap, I can't even think whatever I want in front of him,' she thought looking down at her red pedicured toes. The girl and her master both set in silence for a while.

"You're gonna rest here tonight, slave," the Dark Lord suddenly spoke rising from the green settee and striding to the exist. "Tomorrow Lucius will provide you with a room, for you and your other selves," he already opened the wooden door with his wand and stood half inside the hall. "You may sleep wherever you like." And he shot the door behind him.

Alyssa made herself comfortable on the same settee Lord Voldemort just set a minute ago. It was worm and she easily fell asleep thinking of how low she fell giving a man she did not know a BJ. But she did not have a choice. If she said she would do anything to save Veronica's life, then she would do _**anything**_! The girl felt sick for imagining Edward's handsome face instead of her master's. She did not feel safe being around him; not only her physical self was in danger, but her mind as well. She never knew that she would end up being a slave. Never would she even think of it in any sexual way, _ever_; not in her darkest fantasies, nor with any sexual games she played with Edward.

She dreamed of her mother that night, her death and torture; it brought tears to her eyes. She dreamed that she was running after her mother's soul which just slipped away ahead disappearing from Alyssa's view. She wanted to go with her -- with her mom -- to the place where there would be no Dark Lord, nor slavery or war – just peace. She was many times so close to grab her mother's pale hand, but in the last moment something pulled her back with great force, and the dream changed until it came about again.


	3. Meeting Draco Malfoy

**This chapter took me a long time to wtite, and I am sorry, but it is quite long (well, at least for me) and enjoyable. Review when finish. Oh, yeah. I put up some pictures on my profile, so check them out if you have trouble imagining stuff. **

Chapter 3: Meeting Draco Malfoy

"Get up," came distinct cold voice through Alyssa's deep sleep. The girl instantly woke up like with an alarm clock beeping near her ear. Being used to early school starts, she got up at once without considering her surroundings and the person in front of her. She was still sleepy and dizzy standing on her own feet, but in just few seconds was quite capable of noticing the Dark Lord towered before her. Her heart beat rapidly, a knot built up in her throat making it almost impossible for her to breathe and swallow. Those red eyes were staring at her, reminding of the horrible night, of her parents death, and of her new career as a slave.

"Master," Alyssa spoke softly lowering her head slightly in 'respect' before gazing at the Lord again. "Come," he said strictly turning around to the exit's direction. Alyssa at first did not understand that the man meant for her to follow, so she simply stared at him when he reached the wooden door. She looked around for her clothes when the red irritated eyes closely watched her; she finally got the hint that her master patiently waited, but her personal 'muggle' belongings were nowhere to be found, and so she stared back at the Dark Lord.

"Master, I cannot find my clothes," stated Alyssa looking around the room once again. She was only in her pink lingerie, which did not really made her feel comfortable; if this man before her thought that she would walk across the whole mansion half naked for everyone to see, he was very wrong… or was he?

"I disposed of them. You won't need them anymore. I can't stand anything related to that nonmagical filth," the Lord spat the last two words in such disgust that Alyssa seriously started to think that he was very prejudiced and discriminated against… well, normal people. She didn't like the idea of somebody bossing her stuff around without even consulting her, but who was she kidding? She was a slave now; she had the least right to even speak to anybody.

"But then I will have to walk outside half naked," the girl bravely protested already wanting to take back what she said; her master's eyes fired at her with irritation and anger, and she felt like just dropping somewhere safe underground to escape that devilish stare. She looked at the floor hoping that this time he wouldn't – what was the word that he used on her? – 'crucio' the shit out of her like last time.

"There would be no complaining and no whining," suddenly he paused, looking at the girl with quite interest. "Your name," he spoke suddenly turning around waving his wand hand at the locked door. It opened when he whispered something; a dash of red light escaped the end of the wand. Once again he focused his attention at the slave before him.

"Alyssa," the girl didn't look up at her master and continued to stare at the green carpet. She heard the pale man laugh without humor; that cold laughter filled the walls of the room making Alyssa shiver from its harshness and bitterness.

"Not anymore," Lord Voldemort announced walking into the hallway, more like _striding_ into the hallway, gesturing with his pale fingers for Alyssa to follow. "You cannot have a simple muggle name like that," he continued coolly when Alyssa caught up with him almost running after the pale tall man. He was walking very fast not even considering to slow down. His slave was barefooted and she felt chilly in the dark hallway even though it was lit by torches hanging on the red walls. "I'll give you a new name. How about Fatin?" he spoke more to himself than to the following girl. 'Fatin?' thought Alyssa looking confused at her master straight in the back. 'That is the stupidest name I've ever heard,' she cursed herself for thinking that way because she forgot that the Dark Lord could read minds! Damn it. She has to be more careful around him.

They walked through the long dark hallway until they almost reached the end. Through the journey Alyssa met some of the very familiar Death Eaters. One of them – she remembered his name was Dolohov – whistled at her winking in her direction and eyeing her hungrily once he noticed her slender young body. The Dark Lord didn't even take notice of his followers who stupidly bowed before him wishing him a great afternoon. Lots of men felt uneasy before their Lord and Alyssa couldn't help but notice some of them tremble in fear. How pathetic could they be? Or how scary _is_ their own master? She didn't notice when she stopped in front of the double door, nor did she notice it opening; only when she was tugged inside a big red room.

The walls were blood red with few golden patterns that reminded her of fairytale dragons, floor was covered with rich maroon carpet, and the ceiling was filled with magnificent shades and shapes of fire tongues coming out of two dragons' jaws. In front of Alyssa were sitting eight duplicates of herself all dressed up in the same muggle clothing as yesterday. They looked quite comfortable on huge red and golden pillows until they finally noticed her and the Lord's presence. Some of them gasped in shock at Alyssa's half naked form, others just stared at her in surprise, another glared at Voldemort hatefully. There was almost no furniture in the room except for several fauteuils pressed to the walls of the room and few long candle stands that reminded Alyssa of late eighteen hundreds. In one corner were comfortable pillows which somehow looked like what a sultan would have in his relaxing rooms.

"You'll sleep here, Fatin, with your other selves," spoke a cold male voice behind Alyssa, "One of my servants will be here in just a moment to make a few changes." Voldemort eyed the group of eight sitting girls and turned around to leave, but stopped on the last moment. "You'll have some visitors today too. The only thing you need to do is satisfy them," he laughed coldly and closed the door behind him leaving Alyssa awkwardly standing before her clones.

Just a second after the Dark Lord left, all of the girls started talking at the same time wondering what the pale snakeman meant by 'visitors,' 'a few changes,' and 'satisfying' someone. Many of them tried to overyell the others but it became way to loud and so Alyssa stopped trying to solve what everyone was trying to say. She was waiting patiently for the girl to get quiet, but she didn't have to wait long because one of the clones – she assumed it to be her "rage" – yelled to everyone to "shut _the hell_ up." At last the silence approached the room and gave a good chance to Alyssa to speak up.

"Listen to me," she let out sighing to allow her nerves to relax, "I… _we_ need to do whatever that pale freak tells us to do, because…" Alyssa painfully swallowed thinking about her sister's life, "Because he has Veronica." Many girls gasped loudly covering their opened mouths with hands looking shocked and afraid. Many exclaimed something like "bloody hell," "blimey," or "that bastard."

Alyssa let everyone quiet down. "She's alive, but he… he said I must come to him willingly," she set on one of the fauteuils brushing her hair nervously with her fingers. There was silence again until a very angry **"what?!"** That raised all the talking again and Alyssa hopelessly sighed holding her face in her hands, leaning her elbows on her knees watching the angry girls yell at her. "How could you? What are you, _a whore_?!" screamed "Rage." "I can't believe you sold your body to him…" continued "Hate."

"God, would you listen to her?!" yelled "Love," silencing everyone in the room, "She probably has a good reason to make her do what she did. Just let her explain." "Rage" and "Hate" looked at the floor shamefully like all the others who said something bad towards Alyssa. Alyssa sighed again standing up and walking around the room, hands behind her back, thinking how to explain everyone her condition.

"I am a slave here, hell, we _all_ are slaves here!" she exclaimed eyeing every girl. She had their attention now and as she noticed all of the orange eyes on her she continued: "Since that snake doesn't want me to resist him, I believe he expects the same thing from _all of you_. He mentioned he would give you away to his followers. The only thing we can do now is to stay strong and think of better…"

Alyssa turned around; there was a sound of a door opening and she wasn't mistaken – there was a young guy standing and eyeing the nine females before him, a thick ancient book in his right hand with lever brown cover. He wasn't tall as Alyssa's master, but he still was taller than she, well build – not too muscular but still quite attractive—blond, grey almost silver eyed, and very, very handsome. He had loose black pants on, that came up to his waist held with a lever belt, a black shirt tight around his torso, and a wand in his right hand. The young man slightly widened his eyes at Alyssa once he quickly eyed her body and closed the door behind him.

Every girl started whispering something to each other at the same time while Alyssa tried to find some clothes to cover herself up, but she never found anything, so she just covered her body with a pillow. The blond guy arched an eyebrow at her and looked pretty annoyed when he opened the thick book and placed himself on one of the fauteuils. He skipped through the pages searching for something with a serious and concentrated expression. Every curve of his face was pretty, boyishly pretty. He was very young, maybe slightly older than Alyssa, but approximately the same age. His eyebrows were very light and he somehow reminded Alyssa of Leonardo Dicaprio only a lot lighter. His skin was almost pale, almost… just like Lucius's. She wondered if they were related by any chance.

"Who are you?" annoyingly asked "Rage" stepping in front of him and folding her arms in an irritated manner. Alyssa felt like hitting herself in a head. How can someone be so straight forward? The blond boy looked up from his book and waved his wand lazily murmuring "silencio" and looked down at the book again flipping pages and reading along with his index finger. "Rage" looked puzzled but when she tried to speak again she couldn't; nothing came out of her throat and the girl looked a little panicked but mostly angry. "Hate" tried to speak up for her "friend" but the blond handsome boy only waved his wand at her saying "I can make each one of you here silent for the rest of the day if you won't be quiet for just five minutes" not even looking up from his book.

"Cядам (#1)" Alyssa whispered to the girl in Bulgarian, "успокоявсе (#2)," and the girl was quiet and calm. Alyssa set down with her eight "twins" on the pillows and watched the blondie curiously. She covered herself with the pillows and tried to come up with a reason why her master sent in a boy with a book. He was murmuring something to himself and waving his wand in some pattern while still staring at the book. He was like this for about eight minutes, and closed the book loudly once he was done. He quickly stood up rolling on his sleeves and taking a deep breath. Everyone was eyeing him curiously.

"Stand up, _get up_!" he suddenly spoke waving his wand to everyone. Alyssa nodded and her eight duplicates rose from the pillows and stood in the row. "Take off your clothes," he demanded coldly without any emotions. Almost everyone gasped and snorted at the same time, others yelled "no way, man," while Alyssa simply raised her eyebrows slightly surprised. What kind of business does this boy have to do here? she thought. Her master sent in _him_? But why?

"Just do it!" he yelled irritated, "Or I can do it _for_ you." His eyes looked at "Rage" and "Hate" threatingly so they would get the message. Alyssa didn't want any trouble. "Whatever, just do it," she told everyone; they hesitated but took off their jeans, shirts, and snickers, all standing half naked as Alyssa herself. The blond guy looked annoyed and impatient. "All of it," he spoke waving his wand around the girls.

"No way, man. Who do you think we are?" burst out "Hate" now stepping forward and looking at the blond guy viciously. His lips curved into an unpleasant smile: "_Slaves_. You will do as I say or I'll force you to do what _I want_." He isn't really that threatening, thought Alyssa, I don't want to make that pale snake angry, but… I just can't strip in front of somebody I know only for five minutes. "You could do a BJ to someone you knew only for _fifteen minutes_," spoke her other inner voice but she blocked it.

"We won't do it," Alyssa announced and got some approving nods from the girl-crowd. She knew that she would be forced to remove her clothes but at least she will keep her dignity.

"Suit yourself," replied blondie shrugging his shoulders and raising his wand at Alyssa first. "Vestitus lacer," and Alyssa's lingerie was torn as if cut by a knife. Her pink panties and a bra were lying on the floor. "Vestitus lacer" was heard several more times until every girl in the room was naked, trying to cover herself with a pillow and screaming from disgust and embarrassment.

"Now stand still," the boy spoke to everyone but they just seemed to be on sugar rush; none of them could stay still. He sighed and pointed his wand at the girls once again "Resideo," he murmured and everyone stood steadily looking quite shocked and slightly scared. "I am not here to hurt you or use you in any purposes that you might assume," blondie eyed Alyssa (since she was the first one standing in the row) and looked away eyeing everybody else, "I am here to follow the orders of the Dark Lord and make you look suitable enough for your future owners and keepers."

The young man raised his wand particularly at Alyssa and touched the side of her face with the end of his wand. "Are you the original one?" he asked emotionlessly. "Yes," she replied looking him straight in the silver eyes. The guy took her arm and brushed his hand against it. He pointed the wand at her torso. "Mansuetus lenis," he suddenly murmured and Alyssa felt as if somebody was covering her with cold lotion. The feeling went away in just few seconds and she didn't feel any different.

"What did you do to me?" she bravely asked eyeing the blondie suspiciously. He snorted and smiled at her.

"I made your skin smoother," he replied kneeling before her so his head was on the same level with her groin. Every girl turned their heads in their direction watching shocked at the young man. He placed the edge of his wand on Alyssa's pubic bone covered with a triangle of neat hair, and spoke "Fio audax." Alyssa felt as if something was entering her skin, crawling inside of her, and it made her very uncomfortable; it felt as if something was alive in that area. As soon as the feeling came it was gone. She looked down and in amazement saw that she was completely bold, just like a Brazilian haircut. The girl grimaced at the blond young man kneeling before her who was looking up at her, and he snorted.

"I'm not done yet," he spoke to her almost realizing why the girl wasn't satisfied. "Addo decoro capillus," he waved his wand in the straight motion and Alyssa felt something worm crawling _out_ of her groin. She watched a straight narrow line of hair appear and gasped in shock at the boy's abilities. Wow, he really is something she thought; now I won't have to shave again. Blondie stood up and waved his wand around Alyssa's whole body saying "Subsido resisto" in a cool but still boyish voice. She felt like nothing changed and questionably looked at the boy in front of her. "To keep them from growing," he replied stepping aside to another girl on his right.

"Go take a bath," he turned his head to Alyssa suddenly and pointed at the left corner of the room. She just shrugged and walked into the huge bathroom with one gigantic Jacuzzi that could feet at least twenty people there. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were sky blue with unknown to her patterns. The girl turned on the water and the delicious oils poured down into the hot water, creating bubbles on its surface. She sunk in, enjoying the perfect temperature and the delicious smell of oils. Alyssa almost forgot about the Dark Lord and her eight duplicates in the other room as she dived her head under water enjoying the tickling hair on her face.

* * *

None of his friends in schools would ever believe him. He, Draco Malfoy, stripped nine girls in the same room, got to see them all naked, _and_ had a wonderful opportunity to look closely at the _goods_. Of course no one in this days even bothered to look at him now, since his father wasn't favored by the Dark Lord as he used to be, so that probably wouldn't make much of the difference on his reputation. He was already known as a "Slytherine Sex God" in Hogwarts, so his x-friends wouldn't be surprised at all.

Now he had to take care of eight naked girls before him, _hot_ naked girl, though all of them looked identical. Draco couldn't understand how a muggle, _a filthy muggle_, could reach something that Merlin himself failed to reach – the identical personality duplication. But… the girls were not the same; they weren't identical as Draco thought at first, but their behavior, personality, gestures, and reactions were completely different. He tried to force his curiosity away but it was simply overpowering him.

He used the same spells as before on that first original girl, and made everyone appear deliciously smooth and appealing. On many of them he used "Longus Saeta" charm to make their hair longer, "Rotundus Papilla" spell to make their breasts round and a good shape, and also a "Magnus Adaugeo Papilla" to make their breasts bigger. He changed the color of their eyes, skin, and hair, making the "clones" completely different from one another as if they were other people.

Draco knew what an attractive young slut looked like; he had them all in Hogwarts. He created sex-bombs as the muggles would probably say it, and he was proud of his work. One of the girls was black with beautiful chocolate skin, plump lips, big grey eyes, and a body of a hot babe – a completely exotic form of a slut. She had the goods in front and back and hair unnaturally curly; it seemed every hair and every curl was the part of the group making it look like a neat set of curls going down the girl's body, way down to her waist.

Another girl was blond almost like himself only a little darker with emerald eyes, thin lips, long eyelashes and eyebrows. She had a pale skin, curvy body, long beautiful legs of a "Play Wizard" model, and a look of an innocent girl that would probably turn on any Death Eater. The young Malfoy did not try to make the girl's breasts enormous, but instead he kept it the same size B, making her appear even younger than she seemed already.

He made another girl look like an Egyptian queen. He knew that no muggle deserves such a title but he just couldn't help but try, and it worked out perfectly. The hottie had a deliciously tanned skin, body of a goddess with every curve and muscle that would turn the men on, plump lips, and slightly narrow eyes of an Egyptian woman. Her breasts were round and plump standing before him, brown nipples appearing from cold, and goosebumps all over the body that always drive him nuts. Draco did not change the beautiful orange color of the girl's eyes; he thought it was very unique and attractive.

The other girl that stood out was an Asian one. He didn't have Asians before nor did any other Death Eater here (well, at least that is what Draco Malfoy thought). She was a hot slut, with D breasts, plump ass, flat stomach, slightly tanned skin, narrow eyes, high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and very sexy lips. Her long black straight hair was all the way down her waist. She was one of those that just screamed "Try me!" without even trying to say anything.

Another girl looked Arabic only without those annoying hair they had all over their bodies. She was also tan and beautiful with black eyes and extremely long eyelashes. The Dark beauty she was.

Draco created whatever came up in his head; he tried everything except for a redhead, because he knew that it would instantly remind him of Weasley family that he hated so much. So he just thought of the regular sluts he had in school, and made some of them with sky blue eyes, black hair, white skin, and good junk in the front. He thought all of the girl looked extremely unique and unrecognizable; the Death Eaters would certainly have a choice to make. But Draco knew that he also left at least one part of the original girl in everyone; he just thought that muggle was almost a true perfection of a woman, well at least in his eyes. What is he thinking? Of course, she is beautiful, _very beautiful_, with those big brownish orange eyes that seem to look through his soul… He better stop thinking about her. She is a slave, for Merlin's sake! And she isn't _just_ a slave; she's the Dark Lord's _personal_ sex-toy. No wander he didn't want her dramatically changed; the Dark Lord has quite the taste in women himself. But Draco never even thought that his master was interested in anything that had to do with pleasures. It is better not to think about this, he thought.

The young Malfoy sent each girl to the bathroom to clean themselves up before the group of horny men arrives and picks their lovely "ride" for the day. He sunk down on a fauteuil, the huge book of ancient dark spells on his lap, and thought about the dresses he had to design for nine girls. Now, making them physically attractive was absolutely nothing for him, but girl fashion… come on! Well, he could try at least something sexy and desirable. Meanwhile, he waved his wand at the jeans, shirts, and torn panties and bras that lay on the carpet and burned them to ashes; it was the dark Lord's order – to destroy whatever muggle possession they had.

* * *

Alyssa couldn't believe what she saw. There were eight completely unrecognizable girls standing in front of her and getting into the huge tub talking about that blond guy who transformed them into their shapes and forms. Alyssa couldn't believe it; that boy was _so_ powerful, or can every wizard do that?

She took a good look at the girls. Man, they looked like sluts for sure; big breasts, sexy bodies, perfect facial features, and of course silky smooth skin. Alyssa couldn't help but compare them to the superstars. One looked like Alicia Silverstone, another like Cindy Crawford, another like Heather Graham, Tyra Banks, Gabrielle Reece only without too many muscles, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Li Gong, and Tiffany Amber Thiessen. WOW! The only thing that Alyssa did not understand is why didn't that blondie change her? He didn't give her gigantic boobs or butt like to other girls, nor did he change her facial appearances. That was a little bit strange.

"Look at this! He gave me tits of Pamela Anderson. The only thing I need is a red swimming suit," exclaimed "Hate" pointing at her breasts.

"He made me an Asian slut," replied "Despair" looking down at the bubbling water and washing her body in it.

"Don't worry. He made _me_ black. Now I won't recognize myself in the mirror," exclaimed "Hope" trying to cheer up "Despair," but the girl just sank entirely into the water, wetting her long hair.

"All of us won't recognize ourselves anymore," spoke "Sorrow" on the verge of crying, "I don't know who I look like anymore. It's like that little blond brat took everything away from me. _I am not me anymore!"_

"Phttt… I am an Arab! Look at me! I'm like… Princes Jasmine from Aladdin or something. At least he kept your perfect white skin," replied "Hate" to "Sorrow" so she would just go down to earth, "And look at 'Rage!' Seriously, she can't even say anything! That bastard waved his freaking wand and now she can't talk. Plus, he made her look like some blond fourteen year old."

"Enough," said Alyssa standing up from the tub and taking a towel to dry herself, "It doesn't matter what you look like. All of you will get the same share in the end of the day, because the men don't care, they just _don't!_ As long as they have something to fuck, they'll be satisfied. So just quit whining. We need to be strong. We need to survive this, survive and hope that some miracle would save us, because we are stuck here, like it or _not_."

She didn't hear or see the reaction of eight girls because she immediately walked out of the bathroom into the room, wrapping her body in the towel and placing herself on the pillows. Alyssa almost forgot about the handsome blond boy who noticed her appearance and was staring at her intently. The girl wondered whether he heard what she said or not. She got irritated and bravely asked: "So what else are you going to do to us?"

The blond guy was silent for a moment and then spoke: "Give you proper clothes. That muggle junk was no good for the Dark Lord." She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you call us muggles? What it's supposed to mean?" Alyssa bravely asked again. She didn't care for now, she just needed answers and she knew that she wouldn't get them from her master, so why not ask his servant? He might tell her exactly what she needs to know.

The blond boy snorted but answered: "Muggles are filth and disgrace that overpopulates the Earth. They need to be destroyed _all of them_, so the magic world would take over, not them. They are stupid lacking magic idiots that sometimes dare to produce wizards like us, making the magic world full of mudbloods that don't deserve wizardy education." He spoke with hate and disgust that surprised Alyssa very much; the boy had the same attitude towards "muggles" as the Dark Lord.

She didn't say anything to the blondie for several seconds but then replied: "I think you have some serious issues." The guy arched an eyebrow at her and then spat out "You're a slave, you're not supposed to think, just do as your master commands."

"Well, you aren't my master, you're just his servant so don't tell me what to do," she angrily uttered narrowing her eyes at the blond boy.

"You're lucky that the Dark Lord _himself _claimed you his, or I would've showed you your place right here and now, and believe me, it wouldn't have been pleasant, well, for _you_ at least," he mocked Alyssa standing up from the fauteuil he was sitting on and stepping closer to her, pointing his wand at her. "Get up! I'm not through with you yet," he dangerously exclaimed before even letting the girl say anything to his last remark.

Alyssa wasn't scared anymore; she finally found out that no one could touch her here except the "Dark Lord," so she could behave as badly as she chose to others because they wouldn't dare cross their master. That just made her smile, especially when the blond boy tore off the towel from her torso exposing her bare flesh and sexy body. She smirked at him as he stood closer to her, now definitely showing her that he was taller and stronger. He pointed the wand at her forehead and Alyssa immediately remembered yesterday's torture, the pain and the burning she felt, but she did not tremble or flinched away from the wand, knowing that the boy wouldn't touch her; the Dark Lord would know if he did.

The boy whispered something in Latin and Alyssa felt like a hot breeze was circling her head, and in just seconds her hair were dry and naturally curly. Another spell and she felt a cold metal around her forehead. It was a golden tiara with a red stone in the middle that somehow reminded her of Sailor Moon. Another wave of the wand and she was in a beautiful long ruby dress held with gold circles on her neck and naval, tied with elegant fabric, holding the little cloth on her breasts in one place, and supporting the long garb of rag going all the way to the floor, exposing Alyssa's legs, thighs, and hips. Another spell and she wore a golden snake bracelet on her arm, and the other on her ankle. She looked stunning and the color really made Alyssa look mature.

The blond handsome guy eyed the girl before him and smiled at his work. "Yes, the Dark Lord would not be disappointed. He expects me to fail, but I will show him that I can be quite useful," he thought to himself. The slave before him was very beautiful; she looked more like a goddess than a prisoner, but he knew that he didn't overdo it.

"Excuse me, aren't you forgetting about my panties?" Alyssa asked irritated that she has to walk around without underwear on like a total slut. The guy looked down at her exposed hips and seemed to be considering her offer but smiled instead. "You won't need them, and by the way, this dress looks better without panties. It totally says that you are the Dark Lord's whore."

Alyssa smiled at the guy maliciously and pointed at his left forearm "Well, at least I do not have a slavery mark on my body or whatever the hell that is. I saw it yesterday on other followers; I guess every one of you has it."

"Oh, you're talking about this?" he brought up his forearm closer for Alyssa to see. "This just indicates that I am on the right side when the war's over and the Dark Lord wins." The tattoo was in a shape of a skull and a snake curling around it.

The blond boy seemed to be tired of chit-chat and set on the fauteuil waiting for other girl to arrive so he would give them proper ancient slave clothes. It consisted of a brown lever bra, circled around with gold metal and tied in the back with a magic seal of ownership, which only the master of the slave could open. The lower part of the clothing consisted of a long cloth that exposed the legs and thighs of the slaves, held by the metal stripes on hips. Traditional bracelets and hair-jewelry were given to each slave, and also the neck bracelets that were tied to the chains.

Draco didn't have to wait long. He dressed every girl in the same identical costume except for the clothes' color: he gave every slave its own color like red, purple, blue, green, chocolate, gold, and aqua green. And so he left taking the dark arts book with him, and giving the last look at all the girls standing. Today would be the worst day of their miserable pathetic lives. He hopes the Death Eaters would fuck them for all they worth and maybe, just maybe, he can get one of the girls for himself. Yes, indeed he did a great job and the Dark Lord must reward him well. Draco's eye was mostly put on Alyssa but he knew that she belonged to his master, so his second best choice lay on the chocolate colored voluptuous slave. All he could do was hope that she could be his for at least a night.

**Translations from the text. Bulgarian to English. **

#1 "Sit down."

#2 "Calm down."

**All right, than you for reading, friends. And check out the pictures of the dresses and Alyssa on my livejournal website. The link is right under the title "a perfect slave" so you won't miss it. I know I made Alyssa speak Bulgarian, but I just wanted to make her a little unique you know, knowing two languages. Just for the record, I am not Bulgarian, so I don't really know the language very well. Review and fave, friends. I'll right that much more if you do.**


	4. I want to Devour You

**Sorry for the late update. I was lazy, but when I noticed that my story was in some sort of community I instantly got an inspiration to start writing this chapter. Careful, children. SEX INVOLVED! **

**Oh yeah. Still having trouble in imagining every slave from this story? Go to my profile and you'll find a link to their pictures (animated). Have fun reading.**

Chapter 4: I want to Devour You

"I wonder if that brat's done," spat out Dolohov taking a sip from his drink. "I really have no patience left for his little dress up." The Death Eater was sitting outside in the balcony enjoying the warm rays of sunshine, lying on one of the comfortable sofas, and tapping his fingers feeling agitated with every minute passed.

Rodolphus was standing and leaning his elbows on the edge of the balcony, looking out at the wonderful summer day, and drinking his firewhiskey. "Yeah," he frowned as he swallowed the hot liquid, "He's taking some time." Lestrange turned around to face Antonin still leaning on the edge of the balcony. "I'm more than sure Malfoy junior's gonna screw up just like his daddy," both men snickered and Rodolphus continued. "He probably can't even fake those slut's tits!" Two Death Eaters laughed sadistically imagining Draco's squirming body when the Dark Lord would crucio him for being such a failure and miserable waste of space.

"Come on, let's go there now. I can't wait to get my hands on them," exclaimed Antonin rubbing his palms against each other in agitation. "That brat better leave at least one of those whores looking like that damn muggle. She's a hot piece of meat. I saw her today half naked with the Dark Lord walking in the main hallway." Dolohov smiled imagining the girl completely naked underneath him, coming undone and screaming for more. "What do you think, Lestrange?"

"I've seen her last night," he took a sip of the firewhiskey again, "Nothing special to look at." Rodolphus placed the bottle on the low table and set across Antonin. "And by the way, I have _a wife_."

"Oh, _please_. Like you get any from _**her**_!" exclaimed the man after swallowing his drink. "Loosen up. Just have some fun with those little bitches and you'll feel a lot better, trust me."

"She'd freaking crucio me if she found out," Rodolphus reached for the bottle and gulped down his alcohol and then put the bottle back on the table. "You know how she gets when she's mad."

"Yeah, but you're gonna fuck only _a slave_, not some other hot pureblood babe. And there would be nothing to worry about," shrugged Antonin. "If Bella doesn't do her duty as a wife – I mean sexually satisfying you – you have a whole right to mess around with the slaves. She won't be able to do anything about it."

"Yeah," replied Lestrange after a pause, "I guess you're right. Once in a while won't do any harm." A smile appeared on his face. Antonin was right; he didn't get any in this past few months and he needed to loosen up. A hot slut, that's what he needed right now. He took the bottle of firewhiskey and gestured for Antonin to follow him. They need to find Lucius; he knows where the slaves are kept.

-------

Alyssa was worried. She knew that no one could take her except the "Dark Lord," saving her an opportunity to get acquainted with the other sick bastards, but she still didn't know how bad her master would truly be. Maybe he was into torture, she thought. Maybe he would make her do really nasty stuff. The girl shuddered just thinking about it.

Alyssa spent her time sitting on a fauteuil while all the other girls were talking, panicking, and protesting about being slaves. Some were still in shock of losing their – or Alyssa's – parents, crying silently, and trying to avoid any other company.

Half an hour later so called Death Eaters came into the chamber, looking lustfully at all the girls. Some of the men were really ugly, some looked kind of old – well, at least from Alyssa's perspective—and some even looked slightly handsome. They all wore funny outfits. Wizardy outfits, Alyssa thought.

Her clones were ordered to stand in the line, except for Alyssa. Unfortunately, she had to show "some respect" towards the men by standing as well. She complied, feeling annoyed at the stupid situation.

The men seemed to choose the slaves with an unknown to Alyssa order. First of them all was the black haired man called Severus or Snape. He didn't even look interested or excited as all his other friends did, but he still picked a girl for himself. Alyssa was surprised that he walked away with "Panic," one of the least sluttish of the slaves. She had golden-reddish-brown hair, ocean blue eyes with a little green hue in them, and pale skin. Her body looked more natural, had slender hips, elegant curvy waist, and breasts proportional to her small body. Maybe he enjoys a girl with a personality, thought Alyssa, but he missed his chance on that one; "Panic" is always paranoid, always worries, always as if on sugar rush. Maybe that man Severus didn't quite noticed those traits of "Panic's" character.

Second man was Dolohov. His hair were a little combed and looked neater than they did yesterday when Alyssa first saw his face after he took off his death eater's mask. He didn't look happy, scanning all of the remaining slaves with cold brown eyes. His gaze was travelling rapidly from Alyssa to her other selves. He was frowning, seeming to be unsure about his decision. Finally, after examining and looking closely at every girl, he roughly grabbed "Hate" by the chain attached to her neck collar and walked out of the room cussing swearing at – what Alyssa could comprehend – that blond boy who transformed every girl into her new appearance. Apparently, Dolohov wasn't happy with the boy's work. He sent Alyssa a lustful angry look right before he walked out of the room, tugging along "Hate" who seemed to be in protest of the rough treatment and was yelling at the man – or her new master—calling him all the "muggle" street names she knew. Alyssa raised her eyebrows. The man seemed to have chosen a slave with the closest resemblance to her; "Hate" had Alyssa's orange-brown eyes, same nose and chin, but darker skin. "Hate" was Arabic and Alyssa thought the girl barely looked like her, but still, from all the others she was probably the closest.

Next were two brothers. Alyssa caught that they were both called Lestrange. They also both called each other Rab and Rod. They seemed to be working as a team, each looking closely at the trembling girls, examining their faces, their slender bodies, and mostly breasts. Unlike Dolohov, the brothers didn't even look at Alyssa, which was completely fine to her. Finally, they seemed to be stuck between "Hope" and "Despair." Alyssa was shocked to find out that they were going to _share_ a slave between each other, but of course, they were brothers, it wasn't like they would fuck a slave at the _same time_… would they?

Other Death Eaters were sitting on the fauteuils patiently waiting their turn to choose. They all seemed to be annoyed at the Lestrange's argument and were occasionally hurrying them with few words of annoyance. Alyssa almost laughed out loud at the brothers; they seemed so pathetic to her. "Hope" was an exceptional dark beauty, with chocolate skin, dark grey eyes, plump lips, and voluptuous body. "Despair" on the other hand was more of an eastern girl, maybe more of a Japanese beauty with slightly tan skin, narrow eyes, flat nose, and with a body of a complete slut. Both girls were exotic, both sexually attractive in their own way, but only Alyssa knew the huge difference between them – they were complete opposites of each other! Alyssa was more than sure that "Hope" would be impossible to break, while "Despair" would probably lose her mind after the first month of enslavement. She almost wished that both Lestranges would pick "Hope," one of the strongest of the slaves knowing that the dark skinned girl would be able to survive anything those bastards would throw at her.

As if reading her mind, the Lestranges finally picked "Hope" and left, already letting their hands examine the slave's body.

Lucius was sitting quietly on one of the fauteuils watching Alyssa closely. She noticed it but tried not to pay attention to the blond middle aged man. When she completely got annoyed she let her orange eyes meet his light grey. They both had a little stare contest before it was Lucius's turn to pick his slave. He instantly chose "Love," an Egyptian girl with short straight hair, Alyssa's orange eyes, and curvy slightly muscled body. Alyssa thought that "Love" was one of the most attractive and exotic slaves from all the others, and she had to admire that blond boy's imagination, and Lucius's taste. Of course, she still wondered whether they both were connected in some way, like father and son, or an uncle and a nephew. Alyssa also noticed that Lucius was one of the handsome Death Eaters so far. She scolded herself for thinking that way, but it was true. Lucius really was a very desirable man of maybe 40s or 30s, with long straight blond hair, those grey eyes… But those eyes were always so cold, unemotional, just a complete mystery to Alyssa. Lucius left already explaining some of his "rules" to his slave. Alyssa could hear that he already prepared a name for his slave – Anukis. She got annoyed. Why wouldn't "Dark Lord" call her that? Anukis sounded way better than Fatin. Maybe there is a meaning behind a name, she thought, maybe my name means something pleasant, who knows?

After Lucius left more Death Eaters came in. Alyssa never met them before. Two of them were kind of fat and big boned looking; they were probably the ugliest death eaters so far. They talked, calling each other Crabbe and Goyle. They easily made their choices after just glancing at the remaining girls which were "Sorrow," "Rage," "Despair," and "Fear." Goyle took "Fear" with him, mentioning something about _"always wanting to fuck a girl who would be completely and unconditionally afraid of him." _ The man named Crabbe seemed to be very pleased with "Sorrow" – a girl with short brown hair that were two inches passed her ears, sad blue eyes, long slender legs, thin body, and pleasant skin.

The other man named Avery had only two choices to make: "Rage" and "Despair." Unlike the other death eaters he let the slaves talk, probably wanted to find what he would be dealing with. He sweet talked them, appeared gentle and even caring, but Alyssa could just sense that it was all an act, that Avery was… more of a sick man inside, like into torture and punishment. He quickly recognized that "Rage" was under a silencing spell or something of that sort, and let her talk. Of course "Rage" being rage yelled at him, calling him a "monster and a sick fuck." After suck performance of affection Avery chose more of a quiet and pathetic slave – "Despair." Alyssa only sighed sadly, knowing that poor girl would have to go through a lot.

The room emptied. The only two left were Alyssa and "Rage." Rage was full of energy and scolding at all the men, going back and forth across the room. Alyssa only listened knowing perfectly well that it was better not to mass with Rage when she was angry. Of course, every clone was Alyssa's emotion; she knew perfectly well what turned her off and on, what made her angry, and what made her happy.

Alyssa hoped that no man would have to claim "Rage" because it would be a complete pain in the ass. She almost felt sorry for a man who would have to deal with her, knowing perfectly well that "Rage" would totally fight back physically and mentally, never breaking down, and never stopping hating everything and everyone that made her unhappy and angry.

Alyssa almost thought and no man would come and get "Rage" and she felt relieved; even "Rage" herself was a little cheered up calling her so called "future master" a coward. But… she immediately was taken aback when she saw a big rangy man with matted gray hair and whiskers. His robes looked uncomfortably tight, and his dirty hands had long yellowish nails. His voice was raspy and bark-like when he spoke; his pointed teeth were white, and his eyes brown yellow.

"Fur ball?" spoke Rage slightly amused, surprised, and confused at the same time, "No way!"

The big scary man seemed to be a little offended, but smirked at Rage letting her see his dangerously sharp teeth.

Alyssa decided to break the silence. "Sir, you look quite different from all the other men. You don't seem to be…" she tried to find a word, but the hairy man finished it for her: "Human?" He looked at her questionably. Alyssa nodded.

The man laughed coldly. "Of course I'm not a human! I'm a werewolf." He looked back at "Rage" who seemed to be alarmed by his answer. But after a few seconds she smiled.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, mister. Werewolves don't exist!" exclaimed "Rage" laughing out loud.

"Oh, they exist," answered the werewolf chuckling, probably playing along.

"Come on! If werewolves exist, then unicorns are real!" sarcastically replied "Rage."

"You said it yourself, _pet_," Alyssa noticed a lustful or hungry look in the man's eyes. This wasn't good. She was ready to believe anything now, unicorns, talking pictures, wands, wizards, and witches… so why not werewolves? Maybe Vampires exist too.

"Get away from her!" suddenly screamed Alyssa jumping up and standing in front of the werewolf, hiding "Rage" behind her back. "If you even think about eating or contaminating her, you'll be in a big trouble!"

"Spicy, aren't you?" smirked the big hairy man, "Too bad I can't take you myself. I am sure I would have had lots of fun with you." He suddenly smelled the air inhaling it like some sort of sweet perfume. He moved very quickly, pushing Alyssa into the stock of big pillows (making her fall because of it) and grabbing hold of "Rage" with his big dirty hands. The werewolf inhaled the air around the girl once again and let a slight groan leave his lips.

"Oh, yes. I'm gonna have so much fun with you," he lifted the girl and placed her on his strong wide shoulder, so that he was holding her butt with his hand, and her upper body was almost hanging on his back. "Rage" seemed little taken aback, but shortly started punching the man's back with all her might, trying to escape and fight back in whatever way she could. The werewolf only laughed coldly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Alyssa had tears on her eyes. What would he do to her? Tare her to pieces? Bite her? Fuck and then kill? She felt useless, she couldn't save the part of her, and now she felt more miserable than ever. Werewolf, being with him was the worst! But "Rage" was the strongest of all the clones there; she couldn't be broken no matter what everyone did or said to her. Alyssa knew deep down that "Rage" would survive. She was the best "match" for that man, no, _werewolf_, because she could withstand anything!

Alyssa was alone for almost an hour. During this time she measured her situation and once again agreed that the only way to save Veronica was to do whatever that pale snake-man told her to, no matter how sick it was, no matter how disgusting and ugly _he was_. Her thoughts again wondered to her "mutation." She thought it was impossible, but after seeing so much – werewolves, wizards, witches, and talking portraits – she started to wander whether it could be true or not. Well, the proof of her new abilities was right in front of her! Alyssa was more than sure that it was the only reason why the "Dark Lord" spared her life. Of course, he mentioned that she "possessed the power of the great wizards" or something of that sort. Maybe, he just wanted to figure out what allowed Alyssa to duplicate herself. Maybe, it was very rare even in the magical world.

A small pop caught Alyssa's attention. She looked around and almost had a heart attack; there in front of her stood a creature of three or four feet tall with yellow skin, dark green eyes, long pointy nose, shaggy ears, and very dirty clothes. Alyssa almost screamed, but regained herself quickly, as the creature placed a tray of food on the floor near the big maroon pillows. It murmured something about "filthy, stinking muggles" before turning to Alyssa and saying in a squeaking voice "Eenkey will take the worthless filthy muggle in fifteen minutes to the Dark Lord. Pathetic muggle should hurry with her food and make herself presentable and ready for the Lord's bed."

Alyssa stared at the creature open-mouthed, but couldn't even say anything back since the creature vanished with the same pop it had appeared.

Oh, shit, thought Alyssa. She suddenly felt nervous and nauseous, but of course, she would have to… Oh, God… she would have to sleep with that monster! She drank some water and chewed on her food, thinking about her strategy. Okay, comply, obey, never ask any questions, never cry, never beg to stop, thought Alyssa trying to keep her small little rules in her head. She sighed nervously as the creature reappeared again with a pop and gestured for Alyssa to follow it. They were in the hallway again and soon enough arrived at the familiar door leading to a very familiar chamber.

Alyssa sighed and knocked. The little creature already vanished and she was left alone, alone with the Dark Lord.

----

Lucius Malfoy held his slave's wrists tightly above her head with one strong hand, enjoying the girl's hot, tight opening, while thrusting rapidly inside of her and groaning with pleasure. He was pleased with his new slave; she proved to be not only exotically beautiful, but surprisingly obedient. Whatever was her purpose, Lucius was ready to use it completely to his advantage.

The slave beneath him had a stoic expression. She never looked at the Death Eater in the eyes, more to the sides or at the ceiling. Her breasts giggled as Lucius picked up his speed, letting go of her wrists and now supporting her body with his strong hands, lifting it slightly from the bed to get deeper inside of her. Several hard thrusts and he was moaning and groaning with pleasure, bursting his seed inside the slave beneath him. The blond man lay on top of a slender young body, catching his breath, and taking a little break before he would change his position and take the girl again.

----

Antonin Dolohov slapped his slave as she spat in his face. She fell on the floor holding her hurt cheek and looking up at her new master with pure hate.

"You monster! You'll never make me a slave!" she yelled and spat again only on the man's boots. Dolohov furiously grabbed her by her curly dark hair, pulling her towards his big double bed, and throwing her like a package. The girl landed on her stomach, but quickly turned her body around facing the angry man, not letting him have his way with her from behind. She kicked him in the stomach as he got closer to her, making the man double over and grab the side of his abdominal. This gave her enough time to roll over the bed, clumsily landing on the hard floor, and grabbing the first object she could reach – a long metal candle holder. She didn't hesitate and hit the Death Eater on the back. He fell to the floor and the slave tried to make her way for the exist, but was stopped by a cruciatus curse.

"Bitch! Think you can get away from me so easily? You stupid muggle!" roared Antonin as he regained himself and stood up still holding a curse on the disobedient slave. "I'll teach you some respect!" The Arabic girl squirmed on the floor, shaking from unbearable pain. She would withstand the torture; she would never submit to her master; she would never comply and try to please the man that now owned her; _she would never,_ _ever become his slave_.

----

Rodolphus Lestrange hasn't felt a woman's warm slender body in months! He finally convinced his brother to let him have the first try. Rabastan agreed but stayed to watch.

Rodolphus didn't want a slave who rejected him, he didn't want to force himself on a girl, he wanted her to be willing to fuck him; that is why he persuaded her to comply to him, promising to be gentle and careful. He was already aroused only looking at her, lying beneath him naked, the chocolate voluptuous body covered with goosebumps, chest moving up and down, and shy orange eyes looking up at him.

Rodolphus gently sucked on her neck, licking and kissing her sensitive skin, and moving lower to the slave's breasts. He massaged them with both hands capturing brown aroused nipples with his mouth, and lowering his head to the flat stomach. Lestrange licked his way down to the girl's wet folds, catching them with his mouth and pressing his tongue against her clitoris. The beautiful slave finally moaned sending hot waves down Rodolphus's stomach, and making him want her even more.

After letting the dark beauty come before him, he slid inside of her, enjoying the feeling with every thrust and every moan the girl produced. She never looked at him though, she held her eyes closed, and in the end, when she so beautifully squirmed in pleasure underneath him, she screamed _yes_ over and over again, and finally whispering "Edward" as Rodolphus collapsed on top of her.

----

Severus Snape had lots of work to do. He looked through papers as the girl under his desk did what she was told. She curled her tongue around the end of his shaft, crying silently and trying to keep quiet because her "master preferred to work in silence." She swallowed the hot salty liquid as the man came and crawled out of the table. With her master's command she massaged his strong shoulders, applying pressure on his stiffened muscles, then circling his temples with her fingers when he took a little break.

Severus Snape never took his slave that night. The truth was that he never wanted to. He kept himself preoccupied with papers so he wouldn't have to torture the under aged girl. He sighed. It would have been very suspicious if he didn't accept the Dark Lord's gift, and of course, he didn't want to blow up his cover as a "double agent." Severus took, what he thought, the weakest slave, so no one would be able to break her; he meanwhile didn't even plan on using her, but he still had to force the girl perform minor sexual activities on him, just to be safe if the Dark Lord would ever want to know his progress with this girl.

----

Alyssa walked into her master's chambers. He was busy on the desk, but stopped whatever he was doing when he noticed her presence. He looked her up and down, seeming satisfied with what he saw. He ordered her to come closer, and she complied feeling her legs go numb. The girl stood in front of the snake-man afraid to look him in the eyes. She felt hands and long bony fingers gently but firmly place themselves on the sides of her waist, guiding her to turn around in a circle. He stopped right when her back was facing him. Alyssa shivered when a long sharp fingernail trailed the curves of her back. She flinched when cold lips tasted the skin of her sacrum, and pale hands explored her ribs, going up her breasts and squeezing them slightly.

Alyssa felt sick and disgusted as Lord Voldemort pinched her nipples through the soft fabric of her dress. She bit her lower lip wanting to hiss from pain, while the long pointy nails dug into the sensitive skin of her breasts and the bony cold fingers slipped underneath the fabric aching for more contact. A loud gasp left her lips as the girl's master pushed her down on his lap, pressing his hard chest against her back, and exploring the side of her neck with his mouth.

Alyssa felt like panicking, but took control of herself allowing the man devour the left side of her neck, shoulder, and clavicle. He pulled her closer to him, shifting her position so that her butt was pushing against his groin. She felt his half erect member, and shivered when the Dark Lord hissed like a snake "You must obey my every command if you want your muggle sister to live. Is that understood?" He spat out the word _muggle_ as if it held a great disgust to him and some imaginary contamination. Alyssa just nodded swallowing loudly from nervousness.

With a wave of his wand, the Dark Lord made her dress vanish and she shuddered from cold air and fingers circling around her body. She was completely naked now except for her gold jewelry, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Her master threw her off him and ordered immediately to stand before him, turning around once again in a circle, allowing the pale man to consume her naked form with his hungry lustful ruby eyes.

He ordered her to suck him; she reluctantly complied and swallowed when the man -- roughly thrusting into her mouth-- came, this time moaning with pleasure and hissing Alyssa's new pet-name, Fatin. Voldemort explored every inch of her body with his bony hands finally stopping at her slightly wet folds. He smirked evilly placing the girl on his lap again only now facing him. Her legs were spread, placed on his sides, revealing her slender lips and tight opening.

The Dark Lord massaged her clitoris with his thumb in a circular motion, watching his slave inhale a sharp breath trying to avoid looking him in the eye. He enjoyed seeing her ashamed of her body for reacting in that positive way towards his hands and touch. He grabbed her by the hair, placing a forceful deep kiss on her lips and applying even more pressure on her sweet spot. The slave moaned at the contact in his mouth slightly parting her lips. The pale snake-man immediately pushed his tongue inside, exploring her mouth with pure hunger and lust.

It has been such a long time since he finally was able to enjoy the pleasures of female's flesh, and it wasn't because "The Boy Who Lived" destroyed his body – it was because he always paid attention to taking over the world, well, he still does, but finally he started appreciating his body and what it could do to satisfy him and maybe even relieve from stress. Of course he fucked Bellatrix a few times after his return, but she wasn't fresh anymore as she used to be; plus, Azkaban has taken away not only the beauties of her body, but also her psyche. She seems to enjoy pain – not as if Voldemort minds – going extremely overboard and becoming a complete exaggeration. "The Dark Sadistic Majesty" finally had enough when she bit his shaft so hard she drew blood.

Lord Voldemort perfectly knew that the slave on top of him enjoyed what he was doing to her, and that brought him great pleasure; the fact that the little girl was ashamed of her body's needs was even better. She was very beautiful. Her skin felt soft beneath his fingers, and her already wet folds made him want to lose control. He slid a finger in her and she gasped loudly, breaking away from his thin pale lips and looking away, undoubtedly ashamed of her own pleasure.

The sharp nail was scratching Alyssa's insides, making her whimper slightly from pain and pleasure. She not only felt disgusted with the Dark Lord, but with herself as well, for reveling in this process and secretly wanting more. She hated herself. 'How can you even want this, when this man, no, _monster_, killed your mother?' She kept asking herself in her mind. 'You're just as sick as he is!'

Another finger easily slipped inside of the girl, increasing the rate and force of the thrusts. Alyssa felt light headed, and she absolutely forgot where she was and who was doing these sorts of things to her. She started pushing slightly against the long fingers, grabbing the man's shoulders firmly with her hands, and using their support to make up her own speed and force. Her eyes were closed and she saw Edward in her mind so passionately devouring her with his fingers, and mouth, which instantly pressed itself against her slightly jiggling breasts. The girl now moaned openly and without hesitation, letting her hands explore the hard body so close to her. It didn't feel like Edward. Edward had quite a muscular body, filled with life, love, passion, and desire; but this bony cold skeleton was nothing like that. Sure it was in deep passion and desire – judging by painfully erected member underneath the black robes – but it was completely unfamiliar to Alyssa. No, it wasn't her Edward.

In shock she opened her eyes and caught the gaze of the Dark Lord. He smirked at her as her body moved up and down on its own against the long fingers, but instantly frowned when Alyssa stopped and tried to get away from him. He curled his arm around her back having a complete control over her movements. The girl started squirming in his tight hold now, but calmed down when Voldemort not so gently reminded her about her muggle sister and the little agreement they made not so long ago.

Fatin was a complete mystery to him. One minute she enjoyed and even participated in their sexual activity, the next minute she panicked and tried to desperately get away from him as if she was on fire. The girl clearly had a darker passionate side in her; the only thing Voldemort had to do – of course, if he wanted to have the greatest sex of his life—was to let that passion loose. But surely it would take time, weeks, even months; he still didn't know how stubborn his slave could be, but so far she complied almost with his every command.

---

That night the Dark Lord took her more than once. He just couldn't get enough – she was so tight, wet, and hot, that he fucked her for hours until he so deliciously came inside of her, watching in delight as his slave squirmed in her sexual satisfaction too. Her cold sweet sweat was like a drug to him, his own favorite perfume that he liked to devour after good, old fashioned sex. Either it was way too long for him, or that little bitch was truly that good in bed. Well, she did whatever he wanted, screamed whenever he wanted her to scream, fucked him back whenever he wanted her to, but still acted as if knowing who was truly in control… oh, it was as if she read his mind. But of course she couldn't! It was just a stupid expression.

Alyssa did whatever she was nonverbally asked for; she just could sense what the Dark Lord wanted and how he wanted it. It wasn't anything special; Alyssa could sense Edward's deep desires without even looking at him, it was just that simple.

Finally, Voldemort let her go. There was no cuddling, or sleeping time together, only a few minutes of catching breath in their last position. Alyssa liked it that way. She didn't want that snake near her after what he made – _no, forced_ – her to enjoy. She just wanted to fall asleep on those huge pillows in her rooms, cuddling in her sleep with her other selves. Alyssa needed somebody, _anybody_, to tell her that she would be able to stay sane and okay, even if she would be technically talking to herself.

**Review, friends! And tell me if I should add more sexy time into this story! Ta ta!**


	5. The Real Me

**Wow, kids. SEX INVOLVED! Stop here if you're not 17; the story is rated M on purpose. **

Chapter 5: The Real Me

Alyssa curled her body into a ball. Her abdomen hurt so badly that she barely could fall asleep without waking up once again with a lot of pain. That monster! No, one time wasn't enough for him. He had to have her thrice! She hated him, hated how he made her enjoy some parts of that horrible night. Yeah, she wouldn't lie to herself… she enjoyed the first part of it, maybe just a little, but when that pale sick fuck entered her, she almost screamed from pain; poor thing bit her lower lip to remain as silent as possible. It hurt even more than her very first time – not as if her first was terrible, the firsts always bring a little pain – that is how incredibly _huge_ the Dark Lord was.

But of course she wasn't in pain all the time. When she got used to him, her breaths quickened and she started moaning in ecstasy. That perhaps wasn't very wise, because right when she started to enjoy it, the Dark Lord switched to another position, thrusting inside of her deeper and deeper, making her scream from mixed pain and pleasure. Alyssa has never felt anything like that before. For her, pain and pleasure were completely two different feelings, but when they mixed together that night she didn't know how to react and how to feel… it was just… incredibly unbearable and wonderful at the same time.

Most of the slaves came back from the night with their musters. Some of them didn't look so good: Hate had few bruises on her face and body, Fear looked more frightened than before, Sorrow cried herself to sleep looking horrible and shaken, and Despair had bruises all over her back indicating that her master "punished" her for whatever reason. There was no sign of Panic, Hope, Love, or Rage. Alyssa was very worried.

What could have happened to them? Would something happen to her too if one of her "emotions" died? She noticed a slight change in herself since the first night; her emotions were coming back to her only slowly, one by one. Right after the clones appeared she felt nothing, but now she slowly turned to her old usual self. What if one of these slaves died, would part of her die too? Her own abilities are mystery to her, and the sad thing is that no one would able to help her learn to control them.

* * *

Every day was the same. The blond boy – Alyssa finally found out he was called Draco – paid the girls a visit every morning, performed a few healing spells on them from his ancient book, and left them without saying anything. Food magically appeared on couple of trays three or four times a day, usually containing fruits and sometimes vegetables.

Week went by slowly and Alyssa felt that she was imprisoned for more than a month. She was bored out of her mind every freaking day. She didn't have anything to do: just sleep, eat, shag with the Evil Majesty himself, talk to the other girls, and sometimes do yoga whenever she felt like it. But not even a book was available to her. She already didn't care what she would read, anything would be fine. She wanted to ask her master for anything, but every time she felt nervous and scared.

The girl was grateful that Voldemort let her go right after each night; she _completely_ didn't want to _cuddle_ with him or stay near him – having sex was quite enough for her. She hoped he wouldn't suddenly change these habits, but of course nothing happened as it was expected.

One night after having a passionate sex – well, at least from Voldemort's point of view – the pale snake-man pulled Alyssa closer to him, pressing her strongly against his hard chest. The girl was taken aback; she was almost ready to get off the Lord's bed, put on her dress, and leave the chambers as she usually did night after night, but she was suddenly stopped by the Dark Lord himself. Her eyes widened wide as her face was pressed against the pale chest and strong arms pulling her closer to the man she despised, no_, hated_. She tried to push back with her hands, but couldn't move; the monster was too strong for her.

'Why is he suddenly acting this way?' asked herself Alyssa feeling awkward being so close to her master. 'I hope he's not mad at me or anything. If he is then I am in a complete dirty, stinky pile of…'

"Fatin," suddenly came from Lord Voldemort, "Are you fully satisfied with your master?" His voice was dangerously high pitched, calm, and cool; Alyssa knew he was serious. At that point she almost snorted thinking 'Hell no! Having abdomen-aches after every night with you surely doesn't give me the great satisfaction!'

Instead she answered, her voice muffled by his chest pressed against her lips: "Of course, master. Why wouldn't I be?"

Alyssa felt the Dark Lord stiffen. He pushed her away from him, holding her upper arms firmly, bony fingers digging into her skin, possessively wrapping themselves around her flesh, demanding the truth. "You lie!" the cold voice cut through the air, angry ruby eyes staring at her scared orange ones.

Alyssa felt her heart beat at least one hundred and seventy beats per minute; she was just terrified of the Dark Lord being angry, because she never fully knew what he was capable of. He tortured her already one time – well, during the first night when she had to "prove" her sexual abilities, mostly using her mouth and tongue – and she didn't want to feel pain again. Plus – how stupid of her to let her guard down – the pale man could read her mind!

"I hate when people lie to me, slave, especially little worthless whores like _you_," his fingers tightened their grip on her skin.

Alyssa's eyes wondered around the room, everywhere but the Dark Lord's ruby snake eyes. He shook her naked form sternly and she looked up frightened.

"Well? Are you satisfied?" the Lord raised his voice and the girl felt even more frightened. The question was rhetorical, for Voldemort already knew the answer.

Alyssa swallowed feeling nervous. She had no choice left but telling her master the truth. He would torture her again, that's for sure, and she didn't want to feel that great amount of pain ever again.

She sighed closing her eyes, calling for her courage, opening them again, and looking straight at the pale snake-man. "No, master."

"No?" his voice was soft but still dangerously high; his bony fingers weakened their grip on the girl's upper arms and started brushing her shoulders almost tenderly. "And why is that?" His voice sounded curious, but Alyssa knew he was probably annoyed or angry with her.

Her breaths picked up their pace; she couldn't answer to that, no, she just couldn't! She didn't want to share her… her… _feelings_ with the pale-snake man, _who killed her mother and made __**her**__ his slave_! Alyssa didn't want to lie, and not because her master knew when she wasn't telling the truth; she just hated lying in general, she thought it was low and disrespectful. 'That is why it is better not to say anything,' Alyssa thought, biting her lower lip.

She met the red eyes again; they were waiting for her to speak but she never uttered a word. She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to tell the Lord how she felt, what she thought; nor did she want to… well, open up to him, if that is a word she was looking for.

"You're not going to answer me, are you?" the high pitched voice sounded amused and Alyssa shook her head left to right, not meeting the ruby snake eyes. She shuddered when she heard her master laugh; it was cold, but still held a little amusement. She suddenly felt cold; goosebumps were all over her body, making every inch of it shake slightly.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to force it out of you," his eyes looked at her serious and dangerous, "Or you can comply like you always do in my bed." The Lord smirked viciously at her. Alyssa couldn't argue with that; she _did_ comply to him, always – well, for Veronica's sake anyway.

"No? Not even one word from you?" Voldemort's smile widened. Fatin was even more of a mystery to him; plus she was even more stubborn than he had imagined. He was very amused; how can someone have so much pride going against his, _**his**_ _orders_, _**his commands**_? Of course he could just use Legilimency on her and get it over with, but somehow he wanted his slave to open up a little bit, to tell him herself about her feelings… and from the looks of it, it would serve as a punishment to her.

Alyssa felt annoyed and angry now. He was laughing at her! That man, that _monster_, freaking _white cobra _was laughing at **her**! If he wasn't a wizard, powerful and almighty, she would have kneed him for it in the nuts! 'Yeah, if only,' she thought. She was angry, but kept her emotions hidden. 'All right, Mr. Lizard! You want me to answer? I'll answer!' she thought looking the man straight into the eyes.

"I am not fully satisfied, master, because your cock is incredibly huge, and it hurts every time your full length goes into me," Alyssa had a stoic expression and a cool unemotional voice. She expected the Lord to slap her, curse her, or just do anything, but he just laughed again brushing his bony hands against her waist.

"Really? I thought you already got used to me," the red eyes looked upon her questionably examining her naked body.

"I'm not sure if I ever will, master. The pain hasn't been subdued yet, but it gets a little more… tolerable after each night." Alyssa was shocked with her courage. She wasn't sure what the dark wizard would do to her now; she might as well be ready for a 'crucio.'

Voldemort flicked his wand and a bottle of potion appeared in the mid air. It landed on his stretched hand; he opened it, and brought the bottle to her lips. The girl flinched away absolutely not trusting him. 'Is that a poison?' she thought. 'Is he finally going to get rid of me? But what about Veronica? That means he's going to kill her too and…'

"That's a pain-relief potion. It will make you feel better," his high voice wasn't cold anymore. It sounded indifferent, but why would he even care if she felt the pain or not? 'Maybe he just wants to enjoy my misery of fully giving myself to him in ecstasy or something of that sort,' thought Alyssa letting the bottle touch her slightly parted lips.

Voldemort let the slave drink still holding the bottle in his hand. He made her drink all of it, and looked down at her as she looked quite surprised at the potion's effects. Now that's better. Lord Voldemort doesn't need a complaining slave who whines about feeling just a little bit of pain after having him inside. But the girl didn't tell him anything about it for a whole week! She didn't even give a sign of her pain and displeasure. Honestly, the Dark Lord would have never known the girl was still suffering if she hadn't just informed him about it. She intrigued him even more.

"Better?" the Dark Lord asked in a soft voice. His slave just nodded whispering 'thank you' and awkwardly looking away.

Fatin has been a good slave through this whole week. She never talked without permission, never was disrespectful to him, always acknowledged his superior being and called him her master every time she spoke. But she was most wonderful in bed. It was like she knew what he wanted and how he wanted it; and what he wanted the most was complete control and power over her. The way she squirmed slightly in his hold whenever he held her wrists tightly, pinning them against the soft bed just made him feel like a god! And then she complied in the end surrendering to his power and control. Voldemort loved the way she arched her back when he circled her clitoris while thrusting into her hot wetness. He knew she loved his hands on her; she didn't seem to mind anymore.

Unfortunately, Fatin never showed her master her true feelings. Her face was stoic after every night, and she was more than ready to leave his chambers and go back to her room. Voldemort didn't mind at first; why would he? He had some work to do and it wouldn't be wise to waste his time on some little whore who didn't even look at him after nice hot passionate sex. But after a while he got quite annoyed with her distance. Well, she _is_ his slave! She must be opened up to her master; no secrets must she held from him, but Fatin did, and she wasn't ready to share them with him.

This night she was more than wonderful. She stripped her dress easily in front of him allowing the Dark Lord see her slender young body once again, the body he desired, the body that was real, the body that was the treasure of nature and not some product of a dark spell. The girl then got him ready without any command or an order; she just fell on her knees and started sucking him, but not allowing him to finish. She massaged her own body with her hands, playing with her clitoris to prepare herself as well, while flicking her tongue around his head. Then the girl let go of his shaft, obediently lowered her body on his king size bed, and waited for him to enter her. And he did, spreading her legs widely, enjoying her wetness.

"Is there anything else you need?" suddenly asked the Dark Lord and Alyssa looked questionably at him. She thought for a moment whether or not she should tell him. Her pride and stubbornness yelled no, but her reason repeated yes over and over again.

She sighed, closed her eyes and quietly answered "Yes. Something to read would be wonderful, master," she looked up at him and smiled sweetly and innocently. He didn't answer anything so Alyssa saw it as her permission to continue. "I cannot live without doing something. I am bored out of my mind every day, master."

"And what would you like to read?" the Lord frowned at her.

"Anything would be fine. I trust your choices," replied Alyssa now sitting on the bed and getting up looking for her dress. She put it on in front of her master, walked to him, set on the bed next to him, and turned the back of her neck towards him allowing the man to flick the fastening of her dress, but he never did. She questionably turned around and found the Dark Lord staring at her. He touched her shoulder with his bony hand, slid the fabrics of her dress off her upper body. He took her in his hands turning her around and facing him fully. The man took off her dress and it landed on the floor.

'What?! Again?' thought Alyssa irritated but never let her face show any emotion.

Voldemort tasted her skin again and it was sweet on his tongue. Her neck was soft, her breasts voluptuous, and her nipples aroused from his snake-like tongue. She was great in bed, but the man wanted to know if the girl was capable of anything else. He waved his wand and a bottle of skin oil appeared in the air. Maybe she could be quite useful in other things.

"Why don't you give me a nice relaxing massage first, and then we can talk about books," he levitated the bottle to the girl and it landed in her hands. Her orange eyes stared at the bottle; she looked up and nodded shyly smiling at her master. "Why don't you start with my back," that was more of a command then a request.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was surprised; she was good even with massage. And his back felt much better after her small but strong hands applied pressure on his stiffed muscles. With the oil the massage was more of a sexual activity. The girl's fingers were amazing, and she even massaged the back of his legs, thighs and even buttocks! She definitely knew what she was doing. Then she mumbled to him something about doing his front; Voldemort only agreed, rolling on his back and enjoying the hands going through his body.

This was wonderful! He should have made her do that earlier. Fatin did his shoulders, chest, stomach, hips, thighs, and legs. At that point his member was half erected but she never touched it. And now she once again stood up and walked towards her dress, picking it up, and putting it on with a stoic expression.

Voldemort felt very annoyed with her actions. Why couldn't this slave just sit still near her master? She's always running loose, why can't she just stay for a while? Sure, he has a bunch of work to do, but she wouldn't bother him massaging his shoulders while he worked, or sucking on his member under his desk, or just… touching him. Instead, she was just ready to run away from him given a chance. Maybe she didn't like him that much, but when suddenly did he start to care what his slave liked or not? She doesn't have a free will; she'll stay with him tonight!

"Where do you think you're going?" Alyssa heard a stern voice from behind her. She was half way done with her dress, but stopped when she felt two strong hands pull her against the hard chest. She felt the hot breath near her left cheek and shuddered when lips brushed against her ear. "I didn't dismiss you yet."

The Dark Lord was standing behind his slave pressing her possessively against him. The sight wasn't one of the greatest; it looked more like "The Beauty and the Beast," sorry the _naked_ Beast. He guided the girl's hands to take off the lower part of her dress and it fell on the floor surrounding her feet in a circle.

"It's my appearance, isn't it?" the high cold voice echoed in her ear sending shivers down her naked spine. "My appearance doesn't satisfy you enough." He pulled her body even closer, making her butt press against his half erected giant.

Alyssa wanted to say that she didn't give a shit how he looked like; the thing that mattered was that he killed her mother and tortured Veronica! She doesn't want to be anywhere near him; he is just disgusting to her. The only thing she did as a slave is obediently fuck her master, that's it! She didn't need any 'chit-chat' with him, or a little talk about what is happening inside her head; that monster is just wasting his time, because Alyssa would still forever despise and hate him for all eternity!

She felt the Dark Lord release her and step away. She sighed and turned around meeting his red eyes. She wanted to ask if she could go to her room now because she was very tired, but nothing left her mouth as the girl watched her naked master place his wand on his forehead mumbling something that sounded like… a lizard or a snake language. After a few seconds of continuous hissing sounds, a white light left the end of his wand and struck him in his pale forehead.

His whole body started changing from head to toe! First, his white sick-looking skin turned to human-pale. Second, his body gained its muscles and form, transforming the white skeleton body into a quite desirable young one. Third, his snake features changed into a handsome face with a straight nose, black eyes, plump lips, and high cheek bones. Finally, the bald head was now covered with thick, black, shiny, wavy hair. The Dark Lord looked like a young man of twenty.

Alyssa didn't know what to say. Her eyes were all over the new desirable body before her, the body that used to be just cold corpse! This new man was handsome, and she wondered if it was like in fairy-tales – a very beautiful prince is cursed by an evil witch and she puts him into a body of the ugly corpse. But of course she knew it wasn't like that. Maybe her master just transformed into one of his handsome followers that she didn't meet yet; he can't look like that… he is a monster and monsters aren't supposed to be so… beautiful. She wanted to say something like 'wow, what a turn of events,' but nothing again left her lips; her mouth was just opened in pure shock and surprise.

Voldemort was satisfied with his slave's reaction; yes, she should stare at him like that, stare and want him, his body, and his now young handsome face. He definitely knew that she wouldn't even have a chance of resisting him; she would be all over him in no time.

The handsome man stepped towards her, and Alyssa didn't have the strength to pull away; her shock got the best of her reactions. He pulled her against his hard muscular chest and her heart skipped a beat as his soft human lips landed on hers. His kiss was passionate, demanding, and controlling. She parted her lips from shock – she didn't expect she would enjoy it so much – and the young man slipped his human tongue into her mouth, battling with her own, while letting his strong hands explore her naked body. Alyssa's eyes opened wide as she felt warm, no_ hot_, hands devouring her skin; usually her master's hands were cold as the rest of his body.

She moaned in his mouth as he pinched her hard nipples, massaging her soft breasts and grabbing them as if she was his property. He worked his hands down her buttocks and pulled one of her thighs up, making her leg circle around his body. He scratched that thigh with his nails breaking away from the panting beauty, and attacking her neck with his hungry mouth. She moaned near his ears and it immediately sent waves of passionate fire down his belly. The girl dug her nails into his skin making him hiss like a snake in wild passion.

Voldemort threw Fatin on his bed and she landed on her stomach. He quickly pulled her butt up and slapped it several times with lustful black eyes staring at her tight opening. He suddenly wanted to taste her badly; no, he _needed_ to taste her! He hissed "Mine, all mine" in Parselmouth before digging into her wet folds. She tasted wonderful; sweeter than anything he has ever tried. He lost control when he heard the girl moan and hiss from pleasure too, and so he thrust deeply inside of her. He pushed her back and all of her upper body against the bed, making her ass go up in the air.

Voldemort started moving first in a slow pace wanting the muggle to get used to him a little bit, but then he switched to a greater speed breathing and groaning loudly. She was so damn tight! He grabbed her hips and slammed her body against his hard cock, completely going inside of her and making her scream. She was just delicious to his ears, eyes, and tongue.

Suddenly the little bitch escaped his strong hands, quickly turned her body around, grabbed the Dark Lord by the shoulders and slammed him against the bed so that he landed on his back. He was shocked by her speed as she placed herself on top of him; her eyes were radiating lust and desire mixed with pure passion, and Voldemort was surprised to see that hungry look in her eyes.

She scratched his chest with her nails hissing and looking him straight in the eyes as if he was her pray, as if _she owned him_, not the other way around. She looked up and down his body and kissed him with passion and need. She broke off quickly smirking at him maliciously, while lifting up her body and placing the Lord's licking member into her, landing hard on him, enjoying the fullness inside of her.

Alyssa was out of control. She didn't know what she was doing or who was it she was fucking; her passion and fire, which rested for quite some time inside, got the better of her and she let them consume her completely. To her this young man wasn't her master, he wasn't this "Lord Voldemort," the darkest wizard of all time… he was just a hot guy that wanted her and she wanted him back. It was that simple. She has absolutely forgotten about Edward, she didn't even remember the name when she jumped on top of the black hared guy; she couldn't even remember who she was, and what happened to her parent and to her sister Veronica while she rode the Dark Lord as if he was a horse.

Fatin was like a tigress. She moved rapidly up and down on him, riding him, fully taking his length, and slamming her little sweet buttocks against his scrotum. She was smiling, biting her lower lip, and keeping her hands in her curly long hair. Voldemort was astonished at her behavior! He didn't want to interfere with her exceptionally rare lustful and passionate demeanor, and so the only thing he could do is to help this… _sex goddess_. His strong hands were on her sides, gripping her hips tightly and moving her body up and down as he too thrust into the air with her, meeting her every slam with his forceful push.

"Oh, God, yes!" she screamed closing her eyes and scratching the Dark Lord's chest with her nails. They both increased their speed until their bodies blew up in a volcanic eruption. Both were panting trying to regain their strength. Alyssa collapsed on Voldemort's chest smiling and chuckling; the Dark Lord was still astonished to witness her uncontrollable passion.

Finally catching breath and her sense, Alyssa became ashamed of herself. How could she freely on her own fuck this… this… sexy guy, no! He's that _monster_ still inside and he killed her mom! How could she just… forget about everything and… ride him like he was her… _Oh, God_! Pure disgust filled her slender body and she just wanted to get out of the Lord's chambers; she just needed to be alone for a while. How could she? She just betrayed Edward, more like cheated on him. But didn't she already cheat on him when she willingly fucked Lord Voldemort this whole week? No, she was doing it for Veronica's sake! Lord Voldemort clearly said that "If you come to me willingly, then she will live, for now," that was exactly what he said. Alyssa just had to do what he demanded, there was no choice left. But tonight after he transformed into this desirable young man, she lost control. Maybe there was something in that potion that made her want him, but it was impossible since the effects of the potion were immediate and she never felt the desire for him right after she drank the liquid.

Voldemort felt like a god once again. This beautiful girl was lying on top of him weak, completely in his power, in his control, in his mercy. Her face was pressed against his hard chest and she was breathing heavily. The Dark Lord brushed her soft curly hair with his hand enjoying the slave's surrender after so wonderfully taking over him. He never imagined she had such a beast inside of her, such goddess, and she was still so young – sixteen wasn't it? Whoever was her _first_ and _only_ partner must have been very, very lucky.

Voldemort felt the girl stiffen in his arms. She raised her head, looked him in the eyes and stared. There was guilt there, sadness and anger; was she regretting what they both just did? It was beyond possible! She crawled away from him, stood up, and shakily put her dress on. The girl looked frightened, angry, disgusted, and panicky at the same time. She ran out of the room, her eyes bright with fresh tears.

"I'm sorry, master, but I can't stay here tonight. I need some time alone," she yelled so he could hear her from the living-room. Her voice broke at the last words and Voldemort could hear her try to open the door. He waved his wand and let her out; the slave just ran without looking back.

He sighed. What was that all about? And was she crying? For what? Foolish weak girl! But she wasn't so weak just a minute ago; she was powerful, majestic, and passionate. She lets her emotions get to her too easily. Whatever she feels now will soon be hidden behind her usually stoic mask tomorrow. He sighed again. Just when she lets him see her true self she closes up again; it is like taking one step forward and two steps back.

* * *

Alyssa was crying silently while washing her body in a huge bathtub; she just needed to get _his_ scent off her. She couldn't believe she just willingly on her own rode him that way, that passionate way… the way she _only_ rides Edward. But maybe it was the _only_ way she rides since Edward was her first experience. She was just so confused! So what if the guy was incredibly hot?! She could have just resisted… no, she couldn't. He was still Lord Voldemort, her master, the man who killed her mother and imprisoned her sister. She sighed. His first ugly appearance reminded her that the sex was just their 'little deal,' but now Alyssa wanted that man more than she has ever wanted anyone. Plus, it didn't hurt her to take all of him this time; it must have been because of the pain-relief potion he gave her. She had to admit, the sex was wonderful! But what worried her most was that she lost control over her emotions, and she must always keep her emotions in check, not let them run wild whenever.

Surprisingly, she fell asleep very quickly that night; she was just so exhausted after… better not to think about it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was panting in his bed, furiously thrusting into his hand thinking about The Dark Lord's slave. He couldn't help himself; she was just so beautiful and desirable! He was fighting with himself this whole week, trying to convince himself that she was just a worthless muggle, a slave, _Voldemort's_ slave! He couldn't want her, he mustn't want her! He was already on thin ice, and the fact that he wanted to fuck the Dark Lord's property definitely wouldn't help him or his family.

Draco Malfoy imagined the slave's naked body, her orange eyes full of want and need staring at him and begging to take her. Why couldn't pureblooded witches be as beautiful as that muggle? Why couldn't they have that… that _magnetic_ energy around them as she had? She was like… like a _goddess_ fooling around with him.

After he came quietly into his hand, the reality took him over once again. The girl didn't even look at him; she acted as if he didn't exist. Draco only visited the slaves in the morning to make them look fresh and presentable for their masters, but nothing more; he made their bruises and cuts vanish, made their bodies full of energy and life, but nothing more. He noticed in the corner of his eye the Dark Lord's slave, and he always wanted to tell her something, but didn't know what. Something arrogant would be at least better than nothing at all; at least she would notice him in some way.

**Thanks for reading and review friends. Hope this wasn't too graphic for you!**


	6. Chained in the Darkness

**Sorry, friends! I know I haven't updated in a very LONG time, but I just couldn't leave this chapter unfinished. The first half of it was done long ago, and the other half is fresh. A lot going on in this chapter, but no sexy time. Sorry (I really am, but I couldn't fit it in. Well, I could but it would take a hell lot of time and it would probably be more hardcore or something). There are three main points going on that describe the chapter. But I am going to explain that in the end. So enjoy. Read and review, plz! I really need your opinion. **

Chapter 6: Chained in the Darkness

Another week passed by after that dreadfully shameful night. Surprisingly, the Dark Lord sent newspapers to Alyssa daily. Of course, she recognized the _Daily Prophet_, but after reading a couple of the prints she became more and more aware that without being a witch or knowing the ways of the wizarding world, she could never fully understand the text of the articles. Quite often the girl came upon somebody called 'Harry Potter, The Chosen One,' and sometimes the powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore. Finally Alyssa could finish the article she read in the first night of her arrival into the Dark Lord's chamber.

To be truthful, Alyssa didn't care about what was going on in the Magical world; as long as nothing happened to her she was satisfied. Well, she almost had nothing to lose, except for her beloved sister Veronica. She missed her so much, her and her parents too. She cried silently when no one was watching, blaming everything on herself, but of course it was ridiculous; it wasn't her fault that her whole family was just attacked out of nowhere by those stupid Death Eaters. But the fact that she stayed alive was just putting so much pressure on her that sometimes she wasn't even sure if she wanted to live anymore. The main purpose of her life now was to keep Veronica alive. Alyssa was absolutely positive that it would be impossible for her to escape the manor without having a magical ability, plus she would have to drag all her eight clones with her – there was just no hope left for her.

Then there was this Draco Malfoy boy. He did his job well, making every slave look and feel less tired, heeling various cuts and bruises, and pretty much not bothering them like all the other men did. Sometimes he fixed the slaves' hair, gave them fresh clothes and jewelry, but of course all those things were done by spells and magic. The boy didn't really look at her, well at least not straight into her eyes; Alyssa noticed and not just once that he was watching her in the corner of his eye. Whatever was his problem she wanted it to end for good.

So one morning when he was performing his usual duties Alyssa decided to have a little friendly chat with the boy. Some questions were on her mind and she needed answers.

"Who's Harry Potter?" she finally asked sitting on one of the fauteuils watching Draco murmur some spells on one of the slaves. He instantly tensed up and slowly turned his head towards Alyssa, his expression blank.

"'_Who's Harry Potter?'_" his voice sounded amused and teasing and somewhat higher than usual, "Don't tell me you don't know who's Harry _bloody _Potter is." Draco smirked at her.

"Nope, that's why I am asking," replied Alyssa biting her lower lip not to utter 'stupid git.'

"You muggles are so pathetically stupid," Draco smirked arrogantly at her finishing the spell on the last slave, "You don't even know the simplest of things." He placed himself on the fauteuil across Alyssa watching her anger build up, but as the expression suddenly appeared it melted in just a couple of seconds. She smirked at him, her smile innocent, and her eyes dangerous.

"Yes, you're right, we _are_ pretty stupid. We're so stupid that _we_ dominate the world _not_ wizards, that _we_ are the ones with high technology and not magic tricks. Yes, you're absolutely right! We are stupid, all right!"

The blond boy scowled at Alyssa but didn't really lose his cool; his eyes looked dangerous, yet the girl knew that he could do nothing to her – she was not to be touched by anyone except the Dark Lord. His grey eyes, noticing the arrogant smirk forming on her lips, narrowed and examined her overconfident posture.

"You know, I can kill you with just a two word spell, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I also could torture you till you'll become completely insane, and… oh yeah! I can make you do things without you even thinking about them. Is muggle technology able to conquer that?" he smirked at the young girl seeing her irritated expression grow. "No, I didn't think so."

"Who needs stupid spells when I can just shoot you? Or I could use a knife if I prefer watching life dripping away from your eyes with every second. How's that for a change?" Alyssa grimaced at the blond boy. She suddenly stood up and walked to the tray of food which lay on the floor near the pillows. She took a plate and two forks – knives were not given—and made her way back to the fauteuil, placing the plate on her knees as she set across Draco watching him maliciously.

Some of the slaves were in the room, others were taking a bath. Alyssa almost felt sorry for her clones' ears because of what she was about to do.

"And as for the torture, I can use almost anything I find handy," she maliciously smirked at the blond's direction, looking at him as she placed the ends of two forks against the plate and started scrubbing them against the ceramic surface. The sound was unbearable, a complete torture, as Alyssa promised it would be. All the girls present in the room covered their ears and yelled at Alyssa to stop, but the girl still continued her vicious ways satisfied that she brought quite discomfort to the blond boy named Draco.

He frowned trying not to pay attention to the horrible sound that ate away his ears, but he couldn't stand it any longer; it was both extremely annoying and quite painful to his sensitive hearing. "All right, that's enough!" He suddenly exclaimed, the absence of patience preventing him from enduring any longer.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" answered Alyssa completely amused, "I couldn't catch that." But Draco didn't want to take anymore of her bull crap any longer, so he quickly, without looking back, left the room and didn't come back until the next day.

----

Alyssa scolded at herself for letting her tongue run so widely; she needed to know who Harry Potter was, because she saw this name quite often in the newspapers. The girl wouldn't dare ask her master about it, in fact, she wouldn't dare even talk to him; after _that night_ she avoided his eyes even more than before.

The Dark Lord appeared young in front of Fatin ever since he finally saw the passionate side of her. He was sure that the girl wouldn't be able to resist him anymore, but he was taken aback when she appeared to be even more distant than before. That just irritated him. He would not tolerate that kind of behavior from his property, _from his slave! _He would be most displeased if she continued her usual stoic treatment to him tonight. Voldemort still didn't understand how the girl could resist his looks. Back in Hogwarts he could get any girl he wanted by just winking or smiling at her, but Fatin was a very stubborn one; well, at least he liked a challenge or he used to back in Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord called on the Malfoy house elf and sent it to fetch his slave. The girl arrived five minutes later knocking at his door, and he let her in with a wave of his wand. Her face was stoic again and her eyes were everywhere but on him. Voldemort waved his hand mentioning for her to come closer; she obliged. He patted the sit of the settee next to him, and the girl set near him looking at her hands.

The Dark Lord swung his arm around the slave's shoulder bringing her closer to him, enjoying the contact and the sweet scent of her curly hair. She was silent and never protested against him touching her. Her body was relaxed and her breathes deep.

"Tell me, Fatin. Are you enjoying the reading I gave you?" the Lord asked brushing his bony fingers through the girl's hair. Her head was lying against his wide shoulder, and he liked the feeling of her little surrender to his touch.

"It's… something I've never read before," replied Alyssa trying not to lie, but keeping the full truth away from her master. She didn't mind the physical contact with the serpentine man anymore; she got used to his hands long time ago.

"Of course," replied the snake man, "You had never been introduced to magic until now." He cupped her right cheek with his left hand and turned her face up to face him. "I know you want to know, so just ask."

Alyssa looked away from the feline red eyes, hesitating to make her decision. Well, he did allowed her to ask anything she wanted, so she really should; it is not like the snake would torture her for just being curious and with his permission too. The girl looked up and found the ruby eyes looking straight at her, right through her soul.

"Who is Harry Potter?" the slave asked softly staring into Voldemort's eyes. Her face held the expression of pure curiosity; there was not a glimpse of mockery or sarcasm but a sparkle of child's naivety. Merlin, she really didn't know who the boy was, and he, Lord Voldemort, would have to explain it to her. Well, he didn't really have to; the man just wanted to find more about the girl, have just a conversation with her instead of just sexual contact – not as if he was not fully satisfied or anything. The Dark Lord needed the girl to at least tell him about her powers; it is not every day he met a person who could duplicate himself or herself into several clones. Fatin possessed a very rare gift and he needed to inspect her abilities further; maybe he could find a secret and allow himself be two places at once – that would certainly make Potter and all of the remaining Order of the Phoenix finally surrender or just be destroyed. But for now, Lord Voldemort could just play cat and mouse with his little slave until he would finally catch her trusting him just a little; that is all he needed right now, just for now.

"Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived,' 'The Chosen One' you mean?" Voldemort replied going through the girl's hair with his long bony fingers. "Oh, the boy who freed the magical world from the Darkest Wizard of all time when he was just a year old. Yes, the boy with a lightning scar on his forehead – the mark I left before I disappeared and became no more than a fragment of a soul weakened and forgotten. Ah, that boy, Harry Potter, who survived his encounter with me with pure luck on his side and an old fool who is now dead. That boy you mean, sweetie?" The ruby snake eyes looked down at the orange ones which were watching him curiously listening and consuming every word he uttered. The girl nodded.

Suddenly the Dark Lord grabbed a fist of her hair violently and pulled her face closer to his devilish eyes piercing into her scared ones. "Well, he is my arch enemy and I am going to kill Harry Potter once I get my hands on him!" he shook the girl making her wince from pain in her roots.

Alyssa stared into those hateful bloody eyes and felt scared to witness the Lord's anger; he was even scarier than usual and he looked even more like a monster. The snake bastard released her hair gently and moved his bony fingers down the girl's neck slightly touching her skin with the tip of his sharp nails. He told her to go on with her questions and she couldn't hold her tongue from asking more about Harry Potter, even though her master was not happy talking about him.

"Master, but why is he called 'The Boy Who Lived?'" Alyssa tried to sound innocent and looked up at the white bony man scared he would start torturing her. To her surprise the man just smirked and told her the part where he tried to kill Harry Potter when he was a baby and how the boy's mother used old magic against _him_ – Voldemort – and so made it absolutely impossible for him to hurt Potter.

"No wizard has ever survived the killing curse before," continued Voldemort looking into space lost in thoughts. He brushed the thumb if his left hand against the girl's knuckles, and his right held the slave's shoulder pressing her left side closer to his right.

"The Avada Kadavra curse?" Alyssa couldn't help but utter. It was more of a statement than a question, which caused the Dark Lord to look down at her frowning.

"Yes, the same curse I used on your mother and any other worthless muggle, wizard, or witch that stood in my way."

Alyssa frowned but tried to keep her anger masked. How can he call her mother worthless right in front of her? Gods, she just wanted to freaking tear that snake apart, but the girl just looked away pretending to feel hurt of being reminded of her dead mother. Voldemort seemed to have bought it as he looked into space again. "But master, why is he then also called 'The Chosen One?'"

Voldemort snorted. "Because those fools truly believe that Potter would free the world forever from the darkest wizard of all." His laugh was cold and high pitched. Alyssa felt shivers on her body; she really felt uncomfortable when her master laughed like that – he sounded more like a psychopath. "They just don't know what true power I possess!"

The snake man looked down at Alyssa, fire playing in his eyes. "Seems like I am the only one making all the conversation here. Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" The girl swallowed loudly panic overtaking her. She didn't want to tell him anything about herself; she didn't even want to talk to him.

"What would you like to know, master?" she answered instead, avoiding the ruby eyes.

"How about you tell me something about your personality? You must not tell me lies because I know when you are not telling the truth," he brushed the girl's hair with his hand. Alyssa was silent; she did not want to tell that freak anything especially anything about her personality. She knew she must do what her master said, but she was just too stubborn.

After a long uncomfortable silence Lord Voldemort took the slave's face with his left hand and brought it closer to him. "That was a command, Fatin. You must obey me if you do not want to be punished." His red serpentine eyes dug deep into her soul, making the girl shudder from fear. She knew that he wouldn't hold back the crucio spell on her, and she wanted to keep avoiding the pain for as long as possible. She sighed and looked down.

"Fine," Alyssa replied just wanting to get it over with, but it didn't mean that she would enjoy it or give up fighting him. The Dark Lord released his grip on her cheeks, but instead rested his left hand on her naked thigh brushing it up and down. Alyssa blocked out the feeling of cold flesh on her sensitive skin and looked at one point on the wall, lost in thought. She would just have to tell him the truth. She sighed again looking up at her master and looking him straight in the eyes, almost challenging him to a stare contest.

"I am jealous and resentful. I am very loyal to people I love and I hate disloyalty, traitors, and especially cheaters. I am very compulsive and obsessive. I like to be aware of what's going on around me and I dislike the unfolding mysteries. I am secretive and I rarely open up to people, even to my friends." Alyssa continued staring into the Dark Lord's serpentine eyes, but looked away when he evilly smirked at her.

There was a pause. Alyssa seemed to tell her master only the dark side of her personality, well, mostly. She didn't want to open up her good side, because there is hardly anything good about her, at least that is what she thought. She again looked up at the smirking Dark Lord, forcing herself to challenge him with a stare. "I can be quite forceful sometimes, determined to fulfill my goals. I also can get quite emotional, but I don't like to show anyone my true feelings." The girl paused, looked away, and sighed with relief. Now it was over with. It was done.

Voldemort slightly brushed the slave's right shoulder with his sharp nails, making the girl shiver. "That was so interesting, Fatin. I especially liked the part about your loyalty, compulsion, obsession, and determination." He chuckled and led his nails to the sensitive part of her neck. "But there is one part of you you simply ignored to tell me…" The Dark Lord nibbled on Alyssa's neck, coming closer to her ear and letting his snake-like tongue run behind the earlobe. "It's your passion." He whispered and immediately felt the girl tense.

He smirked against her skin and kept caressing her soft neck with his mouth. "Is there more of you I'm missing?" he asked between his light tender kisses. "Would you like to tell me about your goals or hobbies? You know, I would love to know anything about _my_ _little slave_."

Alyssa swallowed anxiously. Oh, how much she wanted to say "I am a slave, you bastard! I have no choice! I am _forced _to answer your stupid questions and I am **forced** to oblige to you. So no! I '_would not like_ to tell you about my goals or my hobbies!'" Her jaw hardened and she tried to prevent her hands from balling into fists. Instead she answered while Voldemort was busy with devouring her neck "Sure, master, but I do not understand why you are so interested about such small, unimportant things." Her voice did not betray her inner state of mind; she sounded completely relaxed and distant.

The Dark Lord looked at her straight in the orange eyes reading her soul. He knew she was lying to him; in fact, he used Legilimency while he was busy with her neck. He heard everything the girl had uttered in her mind, and he was not happy, but at least he was slightly impressed with her ability to lie; if anybody else heard her speak like that, they would not have noticed a thing. The girl was a natural actress. Somehow she reminded him of himself, young charming Tom Marvolo Riddle, a young man playing around with people's minds, fooling them with his charming smile. Fatin was truly talented at hiding her emotions.

"As your master I want to know everything about you. No more secrets, Fatin. You will not hide your true self behind that stoic mask anymore. Now, do as I say if you do not want to be punished." His voice was cold, his eyes dangerous, his expression serious, his serpentine features more frightening. Alyssa just had to look away; his eyes were too piercing, too burning, too cold.

"Master, I do not have any hobbies as of now, but I do have a goal—to keep my sister alive. And I will do anything for her… Anything." Her eyes became watery, but she did not let a single tear drop; she quickly composed herself looking down at her hands, not meeting Voldemort's curious but still agitated look.

"Now that's a good girl," the Dark Lord brushed his pointy nail across Alyssa's left cheek. "Obedient and sincere." He cupped her face in his bony hand and forced the girl look up at him; she only complied. Her eyes were half closed and empty while the snake-man tasted her mouth. She let his serpentine tongue in and allowed it to explore her mouth.

Voldemort's other hand brushed her curly hair going down her back. His nails delicately tickled the skin on her lower back; the girl almost giggled but composed herself at the last moment. The Lord deepened the kiss, pressing his body harder against the slender one. The girl's breasts were pressed against the hard chest of her master. She could feel his cold body through the fabric, and her nipples immediately stood up from the cool contact.

The Dark Lord lowered the slave on her back, lying on top of her, licking and sucking her neck hungrily. He stripped her breasts enjoying the sight of aroused nipples before him, and bit each one in a lustful desire. He heard his slave moan from pleasure or from pain, he didn't really care. The snake-man used his tongue to circle around Alyssa's left nipple, his fingers crawling down her curvy waist to her pubic area. His right hand came underneath the thin fabric, two long fingers stroking her opening, a thumb circling the clit. The slave gasped and turned her head away closing her eyes from undesirable satisfaction. The Dark Lord only smirked against her skin and continued his doing. He planned on taking her in his natural snake form this time, not young and handsome one. He would devour her body, thrusting with incredible speed into her, not caring if she loved it or not. This time would be all about him.

--------------

Darkness swallowed the dungeons of the Malfoy manor. The stench of rotten dampness filled the place giving it a feeling of a forgotten torture chamber. A female figure set in a corner like a frightened animal, bruised and torn. Her face held no emotions, her blue eyes empty, her lip swollen, her skin full of purple bruises. Her name was Veronica, big sister of the Dark Lord's little whore, kept alive just for the Lord's sick entertainment. She barely got any food or water to survive, she was abused by the other Death Eaters, she was raped occasionally by different men, but worst of all, she was informed that her little sister became a slut, a whore… a sex-slave.

She felt it was her fault that her whole family got attacked by the Death Eaters. She should have invited them all to the Xavier Institute and tell them about her… mutation. She sighed. If only she wasn't so scared to tell her parents and Alyssa that she was a teacher in that mutant school, then maybe they all would be spending Veronica's birthday in the X-Mansion, exploring new world around them.

Veronica was not one of the professors who taught the young mutants to control their powers; she was rather a person who made sure that the teens got enough foreign language education. Additionally, she was a great help to those students who came from different countries and did not know any English. In that department, Veronica's talent was quite useful due to the fact that she knew every language there was on Earth. It wasn't something she had to work to achieve, because her talents allowed her to comprehend everything she heard, but still she had to go to college and study.

She now was twenty-seven and quite happy with her first teacher position offered by Professor Charles Xavier. She was eager to teach and had a positive attitude towards the Xavier Institute, even though she's never attended it in her teenage years (her mutation was completely unnoticeable).

Two weeks have passed in captivity and still no word from Professor Xavier. Usually he checked on every teacher that left the school on Holidays, but Veronica still did not hear his calm soft voice in her head. He was her only hope of escape and saving Alyssa from the terrible fate of slavery.

And who would still continue slavery? It was abolished, for Christ's sake! How could anyone force a teenage girl to… She bit her lip pushing away the images of rape from her head. Oh, poor Alyssa! What has happened to her? Is she still alive? Is she still emotionally stable?

Emotions… How could she forget that Alyssa was a mutant?! That was quite a surprise for Veronica that night. Alyssa was a _mutant_. Duplication was not rare in the mutant world, in fact Veronica has seen a lot of teens who could duplicate themselves into dozens and even hundreds. But… Those duplicates were like clones—all the same. Alyssa's "clones" were different from each other; each held a certain emotion and personality. That is what made the sixteen year old girl different from others… and that is why the white skinned leader did not kill her on the spot.

Veronica had to push away the tears again as she remembered one of the Death Eaters telling her with a smug smile on his face about Alyssa's little "agreement" with the Dark Lord. Her little sister sacrificed her body to that ugly monster and, with no doubt, still did in order to keep Veronica alive. But this would not continue for long! She was sure that Professor Xavier would contact her soon enough and rescue her and Alyssa from this dreadful place! She could wait for a whole eternity if she had to, never losing hope, but… what about Alyssa? Will she be able to withstand all the difficulties of sex-slavery any longer? Will she stay strong even after the rescue? There were too many questions in veronica's head to which she simply did not the answer. She hoped with all her heart that Alyssa would stay strong and endure the terrible life she was forced into and walk out of all this mess with a head hold high.

--------

Alyssa hissed from pain when she slowly got into the huge bath filled with hot relaxing water. Too bad that water now burned the scratches on her body, caused by that stupid psycho Dark Lord. Oh, God, that pale snake was never _that_ rough with her before, but today he showed Alyssa "what really floats his boat." He bit her skin drawing blood in several places, he scratched her sensitive spots with his sharp nails, and worst of all—he took her without even preparing her properly. Everything hurt, but Alyssa forced herself nonetheless to wash away the little wounds. Her opening was also burning making her wince from pain occasionally before she was finished with taking the bath. She was exhausted to no end, and went to sleep in the comfortable gigantic pillows using a big towel as a blanket. She didn't care that she was naked; the main purpose was to fall into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning she was awoken by a too familiar voice telling the slaves to get up. Alyssa only pulled her "blanket" over her head to somehow block away the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy. The "blanket" was unfortunately thrown away from her, exposing her naked form to the chilly air, or so it seemed. She immediately jerked up into a sitting position and stared at the blond boy with sleepy but annoyed eyes.

Alyssa was too sleepy to notice the fire of passion in Draco's silver eyes as he stared at her exposed body. But the fire quickly died down as he noticed the cuts all over her body: pity filled his heart as he saw more of the love bites as the girl stretched in half-sleep, yawing in the process.

"Can I have the towel now?" Alyssa asked her eyes now fully opened after a good nice stretch. The blond boy handed the towel into her opened palm and looked away as the girl stood up covering her body with it.

He fixed all other slaves as he usually did, cleaned their dresses, and prepared their hair. Alyssa was silent the whole time sitting on one of the fauteuils, towel still around her body. She was humming a soft melody to herself looking straight in front of her and nowhere. She immediately looked up at the boy who now stood in front of her. Now what does he want?

"Tough night, muggle?" he asked with a smirk pointing at her scratches and love bites. Alyssa only hugged herself tighter trying to conceal her physical injuries. She didn't need him telling her anything about it; she simply would not tolerate that right now.

When the girl did not answer anything to him, Draco only chuckled and set on the fauteuil next to her. "You know, I think it is about time the Dark Lord marked you," he smiled evilly as her head immediately jerked in his direction, orange eyes on him, deadly and angry. "I mean, seems like other slaves get injured all the time," he leaned his elbows on his knees as his torso got a little closer to the girl, "Looks like you are finally punished for being a _bad_ girl, huh?" He chuckled again as the girl gave him a dead glare. He felt bad for playing with her emotions like that, but he had to hide away his true feelings about her and treat her like another muggle.

Alyssa did not answer anything, but she really had to force herself from jumping at the blond boy and choking him to death. But then again, he is not worth her sins; he is worth nothing to her. In fact, he is a nobody, so Alyssa saw no reason to even feel any emotion toward him. Yes, he is absolutely nothing. He is not worth her emotions.

She smiled at him chuckling as well while she brushed her hair with fingers. She looked into his silver orbs acting as if they were having a friendly conversation, acting as if they were best friends. "You know I was surprised too," she replied acting complete carefree. "I mean I did everything he told me to as always, but I guess he was just in…" she faked shyness and childishness by averting her eyes, "You know… **that** kind of mood." She giggled in a girly way as she elbowed the blond boy in a friendly manner.

Draco was paralyzed by her sudden change in character. Just a minute ago she looked like she was ready to kill him, now she is smiling and treating him like he is her girlfriend or something. Didn't he just hurt her feelings? She was supposed to blow up at him, yell at him in anger, but the muggle did everything opposite. He looked into her orange eyes, and was surprised to see emptiness, the intense feeling of no emotion.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Alyssa asked in a playful way. She felt great while controlling her facial expressions, body language, and voice. She felt powerful while manipulating the blond boy and just playing cat and mouse with him.

"Hey, you know what?" she got nearer closing the distance between them, "You got very pretty eyes," she stated with a smile. Draco did not answer anything to her as he stared back and wondered if she was not feeling well. She seemed to be taken aback by his silence and tried to soothe the awkwardness, well at least from Draco's point of view. "Sorry," she lowered her eyes, "I just thought you needed to know." She blushed looking away.

"So…" Draco continued after a long uncomfortable silence, mostly due to the fact of Alyssa acting all hurt and vulnerable. "This is your first night of… rough treatment?" He looked at her cuts again, a wave of anger hitting him now. If this muggle received any love bites then it would be only from him! But Draco knew that it was not possible and that he just needed to lay off the issue. She was Dark Lord's, not his.

Alyssa faked her hurt emotions and hugged herself as if trying to protect herself from any coming injuries. "Yeah," her voice sounded down and full of depression, "Well, master always _was_ kind of demanding and controlling, but yesterday…" Alyssa forced her body to shiver with fear.

She felt a warm firm hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Draco looking down at her. "Would you like me to heal you?" he asked softly almost radiating care in his voice. Alyssa was taken aback by his gentle touch and voice. He isn't supposed to care. Doesn't he understand that this is all an act? Did he really fall into her trap of playing a hurt little vulnerable girl? Alyssa was just bored, that is why she decided to mass with him, but he wasn't supposed to actually care. Guilt was building inside her body, but she quickly pushed it away.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for it?" she asked in a small tender voice, "I mean, if he wanted me to have…" she closed her eyes, "…love marks, wouldn't he want me to keep them until he got rid of them himself?"

"I guess so," replied Draco considering what she said, "But don't they hurt?" He tried to keep the concern in his voice as hidden as possible, but doubted that the muggle would notice anything.

"Yeah," Alyssa lowered her eyes looking at her hands, "Very much. It's like every time I move thousands of needles pierce into me." Her voice was soft, almost audible, and full of sadness. "I don't know how I will see him again tonight," she started sobbing and rubbing away her tears shamefully. "It just hurts so bad."

Draco couldn't watch the beautiful muggle cry in front of him. He wanted with all his heart to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be fine. He wanted her to cry on his shoulder until she had no more tears to whip. But he restrained himself from doing any funny business. Draco knew if he could not soothe her emotionally, he could soothe her physically.

"You know, I can make the pain go away," he took out his wand and pointed it at her. The girl looked at the wand disapprovingly, but nodded nonetheless. "Don't worry. I will not do anything to you," he said softly as he pointed for her to take off the towel. The muggle complied, looking away while undoing the towel and revealing her naked body to him.

Desire again pushed onto Draco, but he ignored it as he pointed his wand at each cut and whispered the spell. When he was done, he put away his wand and looked away as the muggle now put on her regular dress. He wanted to lighten up her spirit and a new idea came into his mind.

"You've been in this dress for far too long. Would you like another one?" he asked with a charming smile on his pretty face. Alyssa was taken aback. He appeared so beautiful to her right now. His grey empty eyes now brightened the whole room, and his perfect white smile made her sincerely smile herself. Before she knew it, she stood before him, while he pointed his wand at her thinking for just a moment before giving another smile and performing a spell.

Her dress was very different from her own. A leather corset was wrapped up tightly around her belly and hips, shaping her breasts perfectly and making them more voluptuous. A long skirt with high cuts was attacked to the corset, making Alyssa's thighs perfectly visible. There were designs of gold snakes all over the blood red corset, almost reminding Alyssa whom she "belong" to. Her golden jewelry did not change as it was complimentary to her new dress.

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Draco! I like this very much," exclaimed Alyssa looking over herself. She truly looked amazing. The Dark Majesty would totally love her new look. That thought only made her disgusted but she instantly picked her mood up by thinking how more comfortable her new dress was than the old one.

Draco smiled before recovering himself. 'Easy, Draco, don't fall for this muggle,' he thought to himself, giving Alyssa another smile and leaving the room shortly.

Alyssa sighed with relief as the blond boy disappeared. Perhaps she has taken the "game" too far. Everything went fine first, but then she started having feelings toward that boy. She completely lost herself in her own cat and mouse game. She should be more careful next time, but why would she even need the next time? Her eyes brightened with the greatest idea. What if she gained Draco Malfoy's trust? What if she made him fall in love with and help her escape? The boy obviously knew the way around the mansion. Maybe he even knew some secret passages that could lead outside of the house. She chuckled coldly. Oh, yes. That boy would be of a great use, indeed. The only thing Alyssa had to do is to keep her emotions in check and not let her guard down, no matter what.

**Well, that was the longest chapter so far (in my standards at least). Now, back to the main three points of the chapter. The title is "Chained in the Darkness." First, the title expresses Alyssa's closed up feelings. In first part of chapter, we see her not wanting to open up, thus closing herself from everything (though we see that Voldemort forces her to somewhat open up, or at least tell him about herself). Secondly, we see Veronica (finally, I got to the point of introducing her to you, guys!). She is literally chained, well held as a prisoner in the dungeons. Thirdly, we see the "talk" Alyssa and Draco have. Again, Alyssa closes up and fakes her emotions, chaining herself from everything. She is so tight about control, then when she loses it for a second she is freaked out. **

**Anyway, we see that there is actually hope of escape for Alyssa and Veronica, and that's the X-men! Yay! Finally, I get to show the overlap of two worlds. There is more to come in the next chapter. I think I will put some more action in there, if you know what I mean. (wink, wink…lol)**


	7. The Unexpected

Alyssa screamed as loud as her sour throat would allow her but no sound came out. She tried to resist but she was only pressed harder against the wall. She tried to fight back but her limbs lost all movement. She tried to block the pain but constant throbbing thrusts made it impossible.

Tears stained her face as she was raped by Draco Malfoy.

Earlier that morning

"I… I'm coming!" screamed out Alyssa as the Dark Lord gave one last thrust sending them both to ecstasy. Her body was pushed onto the bed from doggy style by the weight of Voldemort's body as he completely collapsed on her from exhaustion. Both breathing hard and glistering with sweat, Alyssa and her master laid there before they heard a knock on the door. Growling in frustration, Voldemort lazily got off the girl, put on his robes, and opened the door.

"This better be good," he stated in aggravation as his eyes locked with Dolohov's. Dolohov cringed in fear and bowed his head. "My Lord, we are now fully prepared to attack Potter. We need you to lead us tonight. With you, Milord, he won't have any chance of escape." Dolohov's eyes traveled pass Voldemort's shoulder to see naked form of the muggle searching for her dress. Waves of lust washed over the pureblood, all traveling to one spot. His attention was brought back to angry red eyes. "I am sure that _the rest_ of my followers are skilled enough to take care of this situation without my help but," the Dark Lord took a calculative thought, "Perhaps my participation will thoroughly ensure Potter's capture. We are leaving at sunset." With that he closed the door behind himself into his servant's face.

As Dolohov left his master's grounds, he looked down at the tightness of his pants. He has been craving after that muggle all this time, but no, he cannot have her; she belongs to the Dark Lord. He tightened his fist in pure anger. He must… Somehow, he must.

Alyssa softly landed on her giant pillow. Thank God the snake freak let her go early this time considering the needed preparations for capturing this Potter kid. She sighed and closed her eyes deciding to take a cat nap but she wasn't able to clear her mind; all of her thoughts lead to _him_. She frowned and gritted her teeth with annoyance. The throbbing between her legs reminded her of the sexual intercourse she just had with the Lord. She couldn't admit to anyone that those encounters were quite pleasurable for her and were becoming less painful after each time even without the pain-relieve potion. She cursed mentally at herself and her weakness, reminding herself constantly that she was doing such things only to save Veronica not because she enjoyed them. "Sex was sex, and of course could be enjoyable if done right," she thought to herself. So there was nothing wrong with her.

She had to admit that the Dark Lord was quite experienced in bed judging by the way he took her to the bliss she was never able to achieve before. Alyssa frowned as the throbbing still didn't settle down. Damn it. _Damn him_. She switched on her side trying different positions to relax but all in vain. Sighing in great frustration, she got up and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a nice hot bath would help. She turned on the water waiting for the bath to fill up, stripped, and got in. None of her other selves were in her room so she could easily enjoy a nice nap after this. She smirked as the pleasant sent of bath bubbles reached her nose. The water was just the right temperature and the potions she put in bath were delightfully relaxing and sensual. She started to wash herself slowly stroking her upper body gently, enjoying the softness of bubbles. She moaned unconsciously when her hands touched her round breasts, washing them in circular motion. The throbbing increased. She sighed in irritation. Looks like she has no choice but to take care of it after all.

She submerged her hand into the worm water and reached her wet folds. Alyssa was quite surprised at the amount of wetness unaffected by the surrounding water. She allowed her eager fingers to fondle her purl and she gasped at how sensitive she was. Her nipples hardened with the pleasurable contact and throbbed as she increased her pace. It felt good but she knew she needed a motivation. She hasn't been pleasuring herself since she started dating Edward and that was a year ago. She found it humorous to imagine her old infatuations caressing her and whispering promises of love. Those infatuations included various movie characters of Brad Pitt and Bruce Willis. Her favorites were Louis de Pointe du Lac from Interview With a Vampire and John McClane from Die Hard trilogy. Though she still considered those movie stars quite attractive, she thought it was trouble-some making up a scene where the characters would consider shagging her when she desperately needed a release. Her mind refused to make up a legitimate story so she had to think of something or someone that would satisfy her cravings in reality. Her mind wondered to her boyfriend at first, but she felt guilty to even consider him since she was technically cheating on him with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord. No! She will not lower herself to thinking about him while she was masturbating. How could she even get off on that pale, frightening, ugly snake face of his? The images of him in his young attractive form entered her mind and she was surprised to find them pleasing. She desperately wanted to think of anything, anyone else but the Dark Lord, even Draco, but her thoughts always traveled back to that first passionate night when she lost control. Her hand increased its pace and her other hand's fingers allowed themselves in.

Alyssa was surprised at how quickly she was done and relaxed. The exhaustion of an orgasm was making her sleepy and lazy, but her mind was in its full blown activity. How? Why? Why did she pleasure herself thinking about _him?_ How could she have lowered herself so low? And when did she start enjoying her trips to Dark Lord's bedroom? Of course, how could she not find his young form beautiful? His young self no doubt questioned men's sexuality in the past. Why is she trying to rationally explain and almost defend her sexual attraction and somewhat attachment towards the Dark Lord? She should hate him, not masturbate to his image! And she does, she hates him for his actions, for killing her mother, for locking Veronica in a dungeon, and for making herself a slave… But something lately has been drawing her to him, some sort of attraction. She cannot explain it to herself and cannot wrap her mind around it. He has being nothing but rude, rough, and violent to her. He has caused her pain just to reach his own pleasures. He has manipulated her teenage mind into doing whatever he wanted her to do. But something has changed in him and herself when he transformed into that handsome man. Why? Why did he do it? What was the point, the purpose, the advantage, the _gain?_ There is absolutely no way that evil snake did this just to make her feel more comfortable. Huh! He only did it to see her lose control and smirk that evil smirk. But why did he even bother? No doubt, it took him a lot of energy just to transform himself, so why would he even do it to just appear attractive? It made no sense.

Deciding that her mind would end up nowhere, Alyssa drained the tub and got out. Her legs felt as though made of jello and shook as she tried to straighten up. 'Great! Just what I need—sex legs,' she thought with irritation. Her head started spinning and her vision darkened as she realized that she got out of the tub too quickly; her low blood pressure and relaxed heart beat were not able to adjust as fast she wanted them too, so she started falling searching for something to grab for support. Her hand landed on a strong male arm whose owner gave an additional support by holding her waist. Her eyes still hazy she thanked her savior but as her vision cleared she immediately stepped back from the male figure.

"Oh, it's you!" Alyssa exclaimed wrapping her naked body around with a towel. "I don't need _your_ help." She looked away from the figure and approached the mirror to brush her hair. The grey eyes just stared at her and her body, eyeballing every inch of it. The girl did her best to ignore it, knowing that he wouldn't dare touch her. Silence was becoming uncomfortable as the blond teenager just stood behind her and stared at her through the mirror. She was becoming officially freaked out, so she decided to break the silence. "So what are you doing here so early? The others are not here yet. You should come back in a few hours." The boy did not reply but just watched every inch of her exposed skin.

Becoming annoyed she turned around. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" She stopped abruptly as she noticed how close the blond boy was to her. He looked down at her hungrily as a wolf would look at its prey. Alyssa felt his hot breath on her skin. His proximity scared her since he has never been so close to her before. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, painfully squeezing and scratching her skin with the nails. Her eyes widened as the boy lowered his face and captured her lips roughly and hungrily. She wasn't quick enough to close her mouth and so the boy deepened the kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue. Alyssa slowly closed her eyes as the kiss continued; the boy was so handsome and such a great kisser. His hands started fondling her breasts and undid her towel which dropped to the floor.

The girl suddenly pulled away from the kiss and pushed the boy away. "No, Draco! We can't do this. Have you forgotten who is my…" She stopped as she noticed Draco hungrily staring at her naked body. "…master?" she finished. Judging by his look, he didn't care.

Alyssa's eyes widened in fear. She tried to sprint towards the bedroom, but the boy firmly grabbed her arm and slammed her front against the sink area making her bend over. Putting his whole weight on the top, he trapped her and held her arms behind her back. "You've been such a _bad_ girl lately, teasing me with your beautiful young body," Draco huskily said into Alyssa's ear. "Perhaps I should punish you for being such a tease." The girl cried out in sudden force that collided with her bare buttocks and a slap against the skin echoed around the room. The boy stroke the same place again and Alyssa bit her lip this time trying not to make a sound. Draco smirked at her in the mirror as he harshly lowered his hand again on her soft spot. Her pale cheek was becoming pink and sensitive to every touch. Draco chuckled at the muggle's intake of breath when he gently patted her abused ass. Alyssa's angry eyes stared at him as he pressed his stiffness against her butt.

"Face it, muggle. Your sole purpose is to please men and that includes me. So spread your legs and face your duties like a real woman." Alyssa spit at his image in the mirror to signify her answer. Draco chuckled and lowered his free hand towards her privates. He smirked evilly as he found her wet. "Well, well, well. I had no idea you were such a _naughty_ girl. Enjoyed the spanking, heh?" Alyssa's face reddened in embarrassment and anger. She tried to tell him that it wasn't him but the boy's fingers entered her wet passage. She squirmed underneath him to let herself free but it made her butt brush against his growing member. Draco moaned in response and increased his pace inside of her.

He pulled his two fingers out of her wet folds without letting her finish and brought them to his lips. Alyssa watched in disgust as he licked them while hungrily watching her in the mirror. "Mmm. You taste heavenly for a mere muggle. Perhaps, you should try yourself." And in just a second Alyssa was gagged by two wet fingers in her mouth. As her own sour taste entered her mouth, she took her chance and bit the fingers hard.

Draco sighed as he approached the wooden door. 'Why am I here?' he asks himself as he enters the room. Spotting no one inside, he decides to check the bathroom. The miggle has no business knowing what he wanted to tell her. No, no business at all, so why the hell is he here? Sure, she would probably realize soon enough that the Dark Lord would no longer be present in the manor, but why is he looking for her to warn her to be careful around other deatheaters? Draco sighs as he knocks on the bathroom door, waiting for permission to come in. No reply. He knocks again, no reply. Feeling that something is not right he attempts to open the door but it is locked. He tries simple Alohomora but the lock wouldn't budge. 'Magic!' he thinks to himself. Feeling great alarm he blasted the door with Bombarda and rushed in. Draco stops on his tracks seeing himself violently raping the muggle against the tiled wall.

**Yes, yes. I know it is short as f*ck. But would you rather have some updates or no updates? The actual rape scene is not included since I despise rape immensely. However, its outcome is important in later chapters and throughout the story. Let me just say that Voldemort is gonna be pissed off for sure. By the way, please remember that the story takes place in late 90's, so there was no Die Hard 4, therefore the use of Die Hard trilogy is correct here. Thank you, my lovely pervy readers. Please review.**


End file.
